A Scribe's Tale
by EDS
Summary: Slightly revised. 21 year old Chihiro is a children's book writer. She realizes that little town she grew up in is the only place to give her inspiration, even though she can't recall why. After returning to her parents' home, she'll find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, this is my very first fan fiction. Just recently, I finally saw Spirited Away, and I fell absolutely in love with it. So, today, I decided to sit down and write a little fanfiction about the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A little background information: I have this story set around the time Chihiro is 21 years old, working as a child's fiction author. She doesn't recall her time in the Spirit World at all. Here's the brief little prologue to set up the story. I'll be sure to post more in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**A Scribe's Tale**

By E.D.Spencer

**Prologue**

On the inside back cover of a child's book, a blurb about the author waited for its turn to be read. A woman's delicate hand picked up the book, sitting on the large round table in the book store. The woman turned the to the back and opened the book.

_About the Author:_

_Chihiro Ogino: At the young age of 18, Chihiro Ogino had her first novel in the "Her White Dragon" series published. The fantasy book became an instant hit with children and parents alike. Eventually, her novel was translated into thirty languages and sold in almost every country of the world! Writers eagerly await the fifth and final novel in the series._

Chihiro placed the book back on the table. She started writing her stories sometime after her family moved into that small blue house in that little obscure town. She had a lot of happy memories in that house. That town gave her so much inspiration, even that creepy shrine her family found that one day filtered into her mind as she wrote. Eight years later, she let one of her friend's father read some of the stories, not knowing that the man worked for one of the lead publishers in Japan. Soon, he convinced the young woman to write a novel based on the stories. Almost as soon as she had the story published, her novel became an International success.

The stories seemed to write themselves. A young girl named Sen, spoiled and prissy, lost in a fairytale world meets a little dragon boy that lost his way home. The young girl, after a few mishaps that the dragon boy saved her from, she agreed to help him find his way. Soon Sen and the dragon, named Haku became the best of friends. Now, the adventures in "Her White Dragon" captured the hearts of countless children (and some parents). Chihiro never felt prouder of herself.

Ever since she left that town, though, inspiration left her. When she came into her sudden wealth, Chihiro moved out to explore the rest of Japan. She found a small apartment in Tokyo, bought a lot of things she enjoyed, especially statuettes of dragons. But as soon as she settled in to write the final novel of the series, she couldn't. Her mind drew a blank. The stories that once flowed from her fingers as gentle as a stream were blocked.

The publishers steamed when Chihiro told them she could not meet the deadline set for her. They practically brought her to tears with their anger. She had only a few months time before she they considered her acts a breech of contract and they'd sue.

Chihiro fell into a funk. Feeling frightened and alone, she called her mother for a chat.

"Why don't you come home for a visit, dear? Maybe the environment is stressing you. Being here at home might get your creativity a boost." her mother told her on the phone the night before

Chihiro thought that was quite possibly the best advice her mother ever gave her. As soon as the conversation ended, Chihiro gathered up enough clothes to last her at least a week. Then, as soon as the sun rose the very next morning, she headed back to that blue house she'd called home for a decade.

Hopefully, she was heading back to inspiration as well.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the Prologue. Please read and review if you have time. Thanks! E.D.S 


	2. Chapter One: Home

**Chapter 1: Home**

"Mom, Dad, I'm here!" Chihiro said cheerily

Her mom poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Hello, Chihiro. Glad that you're here." She said with a gentle smile then went back to cooking

"Me too, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"I'm up here!" Her dad called out from upstairs

He ran down the stairs toweling off his face. Quickly he scooped his pride and joy--as she was known as by all of his coworkers, friends, neighbors...and random people off the street--and swung her around, holding her tightly.

"I was getting your room ready for your stay."

"Oh yeah," Chihiro gasped as her father hugged her so tight she could barely breathe, "Forgot you changed my room into your den"

When her father put Chihiro back on the floor and let her go, Chihiro let in a huge breath. She took a few deep ones, clutching her chest. That winded her.

"But it's your room again." Her mom said from the kitchen, "For as long as you need it."

"Yup, as long as you need it, Chihiro! Just get writing again. I want to see my little girl win the Nobel Prize for Literature!" Her father yelled with a look of determination on his face

"Er...thanks for the faith in me, Dad."

Chihiro, still huffing, smiled at her father's words. He became particularly proud of Chihiro since she began publishing her books. It was probably because of all the fame and fortune surrounding the girl now. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed proud of Chihiro ever since they moved into that town. Her mother thought the girl had changed so much almost the moment they stepped into the little blue house on the corner. Instead of the bratty, self-centered, spoiled child her parents left with, Chihiro turned into a caring, sweet, friendly little lady, all in the course of a single car trip.

"You know, Chihiro, I think you should do something involving missing time. You know, with aliens and stuff...like what happened to us when we lost like three days moving out here!" Her father offered excitedly

"Not again..." Chihiro heard her mother's exasperated sigh from the next room "Honey, we were NOT abducted by aliens and taken away for a few days! The movers must have been playing a joke."

"Hey, there's more than just us out there, wife of mine. Who knows, maybe it did happen?"

"Sometimes you can be so foolish..."

The couple continued arguing back and forth. Chihiro shook her head. This wasn't the first time her father brought up the subject. He was hellbent on his alien abduction theory. He simply didn't want to believe that their "missing time" was just some sort of hoax. It had to be.

"No matter..." Mrs. Ogina said finally "It's time for dinner now, so I suggest you both go and sit at the table."

Chihiro and her father did as told. One thing they both learned over the years was when Mrs. Ogina gave an order, you'd better follow it.

* * *

After dinner, Chihiro headed to her room. She quickly set up shop, putting her clothes away and placing her laptop on the desk. Chihiro even placed her little good luck dragon beside the laptop. She looked around her room. It had been a two since she moved out. Not much had changed. Her father hadn't done any major changes after he converted the room to a den. It still looked much like she left it.

She went over to the window of her room, opening it slightly. A warm breeze immediately flowed in, blowing her long brown hair all around her face. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of home. It was just as she remembered, even down to the slightly salted smell the air always had even though no rivers or streams were near the house.

When she opened her eyes, she moved to her closet. All of her old trinkets remained. Books she bought as a child. Dolls her parents bought her. Old stories that she wrote that weren't part of her book series. She lifted the worn papers from the neat pile left on the floor. She smiled as she fingered through the sheets, recalling each one of the stories. One page she came across had a sketch of a dragon with piercing green eyes. For some reason, the image sent trembles down her spine.

Something fell from the papers. Chihiro looked down at her feet. A shimmering violet headband rested on her tiny feet.

"Oh wow, I had forgotten about that..." she whispered.

Chihiro placed the sheets of paper on the bed, then bent down and took the tiny object from her foot. She brought it up to her face, slowly twirling it in her fingers. She never figured out where she got the item. One minute she wore one hair barette, the next moment, she was wearing this one. She must have found it on the ground near that old building. Of course, eleven years distance didn't help with memory recall.

She smiled as she walked over to the full length mirror in the room. She stared at herself. Time had changed her much. She was about 5'7" now, still thin. Her chest was on the smallish side, but the perkiness made up for it. Her mousy brown hair had grown to waist length in those eleven years. She often thought of having it cut, but decided not. She liked the way it flowed in the wind too much to trim it.

Chihiro reached up and placed her locks in a ponytail with the holder she found. Her face had grown mature, but still kept its youthful glow. Many said she had a playfully mischevious glint in her eyes all the time. She couldn't deny it. The rosiness hadn't left her cheeks after all those years. It kept her looking innocent, even though she still got into trouble every now and again. No one could say anything about it though, she was a woman.

Something caught her attention in the mirror. She turned her gaze in the direction of the object.

"How could I have missed that?"

She darted over to the window, finding a present waiting for her on the sill. The tiny card on the box said "Sen" on it. Sometimes her parents were so thoughtful. Maybe they bought me another dragon figure! She eagerly picked it up, gently pulling on the white ribbon. With her stomach doing flip flops, she opened the small box.

"What's this?" she whispered

It looked like a white scale...but it was too big to be any sort of lizard she knew of. She took the scale out of the box, holding it carefully between her index and forefinger. The scale felt smooth and cool, but oddly it felt alive and charged with power. She brought it closer to her face, examining it further. For some reason, it looked familiar to her.

Suddenly, the scale jerked her towards the door.

"What the hell?" she yelped, nearly tumbling over

She tried to stand her ground, but the pull just increased, forcing her along with it. The more she fought, the more the scale dragged her along behind. When she tried to let go of it, her fingers snapped back together, tighter than before.

"AH! Someone help!" she screamed, "MOM! DAD!"

No one responded to her pleas for help, but that didn't stop her screams. She screamed and screamed until her lips zipped shut on her. She used her free hand to claw at her lips, but no good came from it.

The scale continued to drag her down the stairs. The front door miraculously opened on its own, then shut quietly behind her. Onward she went, practically flying through the air. She had no idea how this could be or where she headed. Fear trembled through her as the pull led her through the woods not far from home. Branches harshly poked at her exposed arms when she passed by. All the while, Chihiro whimpered helplessly.

Finally, the trek came to an end. Chihiro found herself in familiar surroundings.

"The tunnel?" she questioned through zipped lips

Her fingers still stuck to the scale. She looked at it again. What the hell was this thing! She tried, fruitlessly, to let go of the damn thing, when it started to glitter in the moonlight which lit the area. Chihiro's eyes widened as the scale turned to a white, glowing liquid. The liquid ran down her hand and to the ground, slowly at first, but soon the trickle turned into more. Somehow that liquid lived, she knew it, especially as the small stream slithered into the tunnel until it unseen in the dark depths.

There was wind pulling her towards the tunnel. Chihiro trembled at the familiarity of it. She heard a quiet roaring deep in the tunnel. She tried to scream and run, but her feet refused to move.

Then a gust of wind so powerful that it nearly knocked her on her feet blew around her. She ducked for cover, protecting her head. The wind whirled and whirled around her body, over and over. She tried to see what happened, but only saw a blur of white.

All at once, it ended. Chihiro remained crouched for a moment or two, then slowly stood up. She stared wide-eyed at the tunnel, her heart pounding a thousand miles a minute. She brought her hand up to her chest, breathing heavily. What the hell just happened?

Arms wrapped around her small waist, pulling her towards something. She tried to flee, but still couldn't move. She felt hot breathing on her ear. A soft male voice spoke in her ear.

"Don't worry, you're safe..."

* * *

Welp, there you have chapter one of my story. I'll probably upload the next chapter in the next week or so. If you've enjoyed what I have so far, let me know! I'd love some reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks much. EDS 


	3. Chapter Two: Kept Promise

**Chapter 2: Kept Promise**

Chihiro's eyes widened. Fear surged through her like a tsunami as her body tensed up. She wanted to call out for help, but her lips were still zipped closed. So, instead of wishing for help, she took matters into her own hands.

With all the force she could muster, she jammed her elbow into the bastard's stomach. She heard the man gasp in pain, pulling back from her. Without letting up, she swung her arm around, making contact with his unseen face as hard as she could. A loud smack sounded throughout the forest followed by a thud. Chihiro's assailant had apparently fallen to the ground.

This was her chance! Chihiro started to run, when her legs reminded her that unknown forces planted them firmly to the ground. She wobbled back and forth, then crashed to the ground hard on her bottom. _Oh Hell, I'm going to die!_ she thought, covering her face. If she was going to die, she didn't want to see it coming.

The attacker scuffled along the ground. Chihiro knew that he stood up and now moved toward her, slowly.

_Just get it over with..._

"You've learned a lot in eleven years, haven't you?"

She could hear the humor in the man's voice. It made her tremble more. Her heart pounded so hard, she could feel and hear thumping in her ears.

"I always knew you could do anything. You have the spirit of a warrior, sometimes." He said softly

She sensed the man kneel beside her. Chihiro still refused to look, keeping her arm firmly latched onto her eyes. The man's hand gently touched her arm, stroking it with rough, hard worked fingertips. Chihiro jerked away. As she made the movement, her face was no longer hidden. Her eyes opened. She stared directly into green eyes.

A sudden flash of the sketch came to her mind. The eyes were identical. Those caring, yet hard green eyes gazed directly into hers, twinkling in the moonlight.

He seemed like he was trying to stare into her soul for a moment. After the moment was spent, a sullen, but understanding look showed on his face.

"They told me you wouldn't remember...I hoped it wasn't true, but I knew it would be."

She made a muffled noise that sounded like a question. The man smiled weakly, lifting a hand in front of her. He moved his hand along the front of her face. Chihiro could feel her lips separate.

She thought to yell out, to scream for help, but those words didn't come out. Instead, she simply asked "Who are you?" The words trembled in her throat, tumbling out of her mouth nervously.

"Kohaku." He said while moving a stray hair from her face "But, once upon a time, you used to call me 'Haku'."

"You're kidding me, right?" she huffed, "Haku is a character from my story."

"I assure you, that's what you called me."

Chihiro shook noticeably. Could this man be an obsessed fan?

"Fine, maybe I did. I don't know. What do you want from me?"

Haku, as he called himself, rested a hand over Chihiro's, giving a small affectionate squeeze. A smile no longer crossed his lips. Instead, his face grew serious.

"You." Haku whispered

Chihiro could feel every ounce of emotion that came from that one word. It sounded like a secret yearning, distant hope, and deep sadness all combined into one. She felt breathless as she watched him. Those green eyes were so damn mesmerizing. They seemed so familiar, like a lost memory.

"Why?"

"Eleven years ago, I made a promise to you. I'm not in the habit of breaking them. Especially one as important as this one."

Chihiro swallowed hard. Her breathing became shallow, while her heart raced and her mind spun in circles trying to remember this beautiful man. When she found a sense of composure, she spoke again.

"What did you promise me? Who are you?"

"I told you, I am Haku. I'm your friend." He moved in close, placing his forehead on hers, "I promised to see you again."

All the fear melted away when his forehead touched hers. She found herself closing her eyes as a serene feeling replaced the trembling fright inside. Somewhere deep down, she knew that the stranger was not a threat.

"Thanks, I guess..."

He pulled away, the soft smile returning to his lips. Haku seemed like a nice man, but Chihiro still had doubt. He claimed to have known her since she was ten. Impossible, she thought, all the people I met that year are still in town. No one moved away and no one moved in until I was at least thirteen.

"I'm not from here, if that's what you're thinking."

Her eyes widened, again. "Yeah, actually, it was..." she sighed, "If I don't know you from here, then where do you know me from."

His gaze diverted toward the tunnel. After a couple of quick nods in that direction, he turned back to Chihiro.

"I know you from there."

"In there?"

"Yes."

"What's in there?"

"My home."

"You live in a tunnel?"

"No. That leads to home."

"Where's that then?"

"The Spirit World"

_Did he just say 'Spirit World'? _"Pardon?"

"The Spirit World."

Chihiro stared at the young man for a few minutes before laughing.

"Alright, you're completely crazy..." she said, feeling utterly stupid for even listening to this Haku guy

She tried to stand up, but still her feet refused to move. She reached down and tugged at her feet, trying to free them. Chihiro grunted annoyed that her own feet would somehow disobey. Haku placed a few finger tips on her leg.

"In the name of Wind and Water within thee, unbind her."

Her legs practically popped free from the ground. She wiggled her sock-covered toes staring at them in amazement, then to Haku. Even though her face clouded with doubt, his smile remained as it had.

Chihiro stood up, quickly. Her mind tried to rationalize everything she'd seen since running into this young man. Sadly, she could not. None of this made sense. Pieces just weren't falling into place for her. The puzzle didn't fit together and parts were missing.

Slowly, she backed away, her eyes never leaving his. He seemed confused about her actions. Haku moved closer to her. Her steps matched his in the opposite direction. For every step closer, she took one away.

"Chihiro..." he said confused.

"Look, it's nice that you wanted to keep your promise to me or whatever, but I really think you should keep your distance."

"But--."

"No, no 'buts'. Just stay away."

Chihiro turned her back and began walking the dark path toward home. She wasn't sure of the way, but she would eventually find it.

"Chihiro, I can't 'just stay away' as you ask. I've struggled too hard to get here, and now I only have five days!" Haku exclaimed

She stopped and turned back to him.

"What do you mean?"

He stepped up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Chihiro tilted her head upward. He wasn't much taller than she, but it was enough to have to look up to see his face.

"Eleven years ago, you helped me find myself again. My name was stolen, but you came and helped me remember it. The one who stole it, the witch Yubaba, had to release me after that. However, I didn't know that since I no longer served a purpose, or had a home to go to, I would fade.

"I struggled for a few years in search of something, something to keep my spirit alive. I found nothing in the Spirit World for me. Then I remembered my promise to you. So from that point to now, I've been trying to find a way to venture into the human world. I came across a spirit known as the Spirit Eater, a powerful and terrifying being in my world. He granted me passage to the human world for five days, to see you."

"What will happen after the five days are over?"

"My spirit will fade and become part of the Spirit Eater."

"What?" She yelled

She wasn't sure which surprised her more, that he'd given up his spirit to be with her, or the fact that she was buying into this. She placed a hand on his chest, lightly. Haku's eyes looked down at the delicate hand in mild surprise briefly.

"Why would you do that!"

"I promised you. That gave me a reason to exist for a time. Now that my mission is done and I have five days to spend here, my purpose is over. So, how about showing me what the human world has to offer?"

"Wait..." she pushed away from him, "Can I trust you?"

He nodded.

"I'd never hurt you, Chihiro. You were dear to me eleven years ago, and you still are to this very day."

"Well, I guess that's good enough for me...Come on, I guess we'd better find the way back to my parents' house. They're going to kill me."

_As well they should_, her brain screamed, _this guy could be psycho, I shouldn't trust him so easily._

But she couldn't help it. Something about him made her feel safe and secure, even though she was frightened out of her mind. He didn't seem the type to lie. He had a comforting presence, too. Besides, her damnably curious nature wanted to know what memories he had tucked away about her.

She'd entertain him for a bit. When the time was right, she'd pry the information from him. After that...

Hmm...after that...

* * *

That's the end of chapter two. It was a bit talky, I know, but I hope you guys liked it. Oh, someone asked how I came up with the idea of the story. You know, honestly, I don't even know. It just came to me. Sorry I don't have a big elaborate explanation . EDS 


	4. Chapter Three: Good Morning?

**Chapter Three: Good Morning?**

Sunlight poured into the bedroom. The warmth of the light spread across Chihiro's face. She looked almost angelic

She moaned softly, the sun rousing her from her rest. Her eyes fluttered open then squinted at the brightness directly in her line of sight. Using the back of her hand, she rubbed her still sleepy eyes, forcing them to wake up to the new day.

Sighing, she sat up in the bed, blinking hard a couple of times. Chihiro looked down at her clothes. It had been a long time since she'd fallen asleep in her clothes, but apparently last night...

Last night!

Chihiro gasped. Had it all been a weird dream? That would explain it.

_Yes, a dream, it had to have been a dream. That was too unreal to be anything else._ She rationalized.

She stood up from the bed for a full-bodied stretch. Her arms reached toward the ceiling, each finger parted wide. Chihiro stood on her tiptoes as her muscles gently stretched underneath her skin.

"Good morning, Chihiro." Haku said from the desk

The girl yelped in surprise, covering her mouth to keep in the mounting scream. She turned around to Haku who looked equally as shocked. After a couple of gasps, she found her ability to talk again.

"You...uhm...Morning?" she said finally

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Chihiro, dear?" Her mother said from the other side of the thankfully locked door. "Everything alright?" the knob jiggled a couple of times.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine!"

Even Chihiro heard the falseness in her words. She ran over to Haku, grabbing his arm.

"Get in the closet!" she said in a yelling whisper

"Why would I need to--?" he began to ask, but she had already pulled him to his feet

She dragged him over to the closet. After opening the door, she hastily pushed him inside, then slammed the door shut. Quickly, she opened the door for her mother.

"Morning, Mom!"

"Chihiro, are you sure you're okay? I thought I heard you scream."

_You heard THAT, but not my screams last night?_ she huffed in her mind. Out loud, she simply said "Oh, uh...I was just stretching"

"Alright, dear. Well, your father and I already ate breakfast. I'm about to head to the market place. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh, no. I think I'm going to begin writing today."

"Good for you. Your father's at work and I'll be gone for a few hours, so you should have some peace and quiet for a while. See you soon."

Chihiro watched her mom as she headed down the hall. She waved to the older woman, then shut and locked the door behind her. She rested against the door while she exhaled deeply.

"Thank goodness for small miracles..." she whispered.

She moved back to the closet to let Haku out. When she opened the door, he still had a look of confusion on his face.

"Sorry about that." She said softly

"It's alright. I understand...I think." Haku said as he walked out of the closet

Chihiro kept a close eye on the young man while he walked over to the bed. As he took a seat, she closed her eyes tightly. She squeezed the bridge of her nose with one hand and placed the other on her hip. After a moment and a deep sigh, she stared at him again. His emerald gaze met hers.

"I thought it was just a dream."

"No, I am as real as you are."

He held out a hand, palm facing her. Instinctively, she brought a hand up to his. Moving slowly, she pressed her fingertips in his hand. Haku slid his hand down hers to intertwine them. His long fingers tangled themselves in Chihiro's.

She gasped audibly. Her entire stomach felt as though it had fallen away. It was like suddenly free falling in the sky and the only thing keeping her safe was Haku's strong hand. Something flashed before her eyes--a blurred vision of a young boy and a dark night sky. Had it been a vision of some sort? Maybe a memory? Whatever it was, it made Chihiro tense up in fear.

She pulled away from his hand and took a step back. Haku lowered his hand.

"Well," she said after clearing her throat, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded slightly.

"Very." He said

"I'll make us some breakfast."

The pair went to the kitchen. Haku leaned against the counter as Chihiro began cooking in silence. As fast as she could, she whipped up some steamed rice, miso soup, and a little natto. After completing the meal, she placed the food on the table. Haku moved to sit at the table, across from where Chihiro decided to sit.

"So..." she said at a loss for what to say

"Yes?" he said before placing some rice in his mouth

"Uh...from the Spirit world, right?"

"Not exactly, but that's where I've been staying."

"And we know each other. I just don't remember"

"You never forget meeting someone, you just don't recall right away."

She blinked a few times. She used that line in the second book of "Her White Dragon."

"Yeah...I guess so," she said, then paused, "How...did we meet?"

Haku looked off thoughtfully for a moment. A small smile spread across his lips.

"We met on a bridge. You and your family wandered into the Spirit World. They decided to eat at a restaurant, but you walked off alone. You wound up on the bridge to Yababa's bathhouse. I had just arrived back from a mission and I spotted this little girl. I could tell she didn't belong."

"Me, right?"

"Yes. I came over to you to get a closer look. For a brief second, you looked very familiar to me, but there was no time for me to find out. I told you to run, to leave before it got dark. Sadly, you and your parents didn't make it in time, and you were stuck in the Spirit World for a few days."

"That's...unbelievable..."

"It's the truth, Chihiro, even if you don't recall right now."

"I don't think I want to recall."

They finished their meal, Chihiro cleared off the table, more or less to ignore Haku's words. If she began to believe him, she'd be as crazy as he was. If she just went along with him for five days and he left, there would be no problem. He would feel as though he'd done what he needed, then move on his way. So, for now, she'd deal with a crazy man. Time she SHOULD be using to write her final book.

She looked back at Haku.

"We need to find you something to wear."

"What is wrong with my clothes?"

"If you're going to be here for a few days, you should dress like everyone else."

"If that's what you think, then I suppose I should."

She sighed. Her father was the only male in the house and he was a big man at that. Haku would never be able to fit into his clothing. She thought on it for a moment, then remembered her cousin visited a few years ago and had accidentally left some clothes behind. It wouldn't be enough for five days, but it would work for a trip to the mall.

"Haku, why don't you go ahead and jump in the shower. I'll bring you some clothes."

"Alright."

Haku stood and headed up the stairs. Chihiro went into the laundry room in a tiny offshoot from the kitchen. She hoped her mom kept her cousin's clothes around. After fifteen minutes of searching, she found them under a stack of old newspapers.

"That's odd, but I guess I can't complain." She said to herself as she lifted the papers to grab the jeans and tee-shirt.

She went up the stairs, still in a state of confusion and shock. This whole situation baffled her. She couldn't figure out how she got herself involved with a person like Haku. Being so lost in thought, she hadn't realized that Haku stood outside the bathroom door, wet and wearing nothing, but a towel.

"Haku, I have your--" she yelled, but seeing Haku caused her voice to trail off.

Chihiro hadn't really looked at the man up till that point. Now she saw almost all of him. He was well-built: toned, but not overly muscular without a trace of hair other than on his head. His dark, shoulder length hair practically gleamed as the water from his shower dripped from the ends and down his shoulders. He held his head proud, his posture was absolutely perfect. And his face had nearly feminine qualities, but was still undeniably male.

She stood in shocked silence while he didn't seem phased. He cleared his throat once, bringing her back to reality with a massive flush on her face.

"Here's your clothes!" She exclaimed needlessly as she bowed in an apologetic manner, "this is all we have right now, but we'll go to the mall!"

"Thank you, Chihiro."

Haku took the clothes and held them in his hand. He kept a stern look, but inside he chuckled. She seemed so easily embarrassed by his nudity. As far as he was concerned, his clothesless flesh was just a chunk of meat.

"You're welcome!" she said as she scurried off to her room

When she went into the room, Chihiro slammed the door shut. Her face felt warm and her heart beat faster than it ever had. She let out a long sigh, then searched through her bags for something to wear.

He stood in the hall a moment longer before turning to the bathroom. What the hell was a mall?


	5. Chapter Four: To The Mall

**A/N: Well, sorry it took me so long to get around to this portion of the story. I had the flew the last few days and couldn't sit at the computer for extended periods of time. This little part isn't supposed to be too involved and is really just to be a quick set up for the next chapter. At any rate, I hope you enjoy. Thanks much.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: To the Mall**

Haku waited by the contraption known as "the car" while waiting for Chihiro to finish dressing. He inspected the machine carefully, examining it curiously. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"Poor humans..." he muttered "They don't know the joy of flying through the air."

It would be a joy he'd miss. Then again, soon he would be nothing--no consciousness to remember anything. Not even Chihiro. He sighed softly. The thought pained him through every inch of his body. However, his decision was worth it to him, no matter the outcome.

A soft touch fell to his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. He turned quickly.

"Hello, Chihiro. This car that you have is very...nice."

She shrugged slightly. He noted her face still appeared quite flushed. Haku smiled slightly and her face lit up redder that it already showed.

"Shall we get going?" he asked after a moment

"Y-yes! Let's go." She said, rushing over to the door to unlock it for Haku.

After he settled in, she quickly sat in the driver's seat, buckling her safety belt. Haku decided to do the same, though he did not know the purpose. He settled back into his seat as she started the car then pulled out onto the street.

"So, what exactly is a mall?" Haku said three minutes later, filling the void in conversation

"It's a place to shop for clothes, shoes, gifts, among other things." She answered without taking her eyes from the road "There's also other stuff to do. The mall has a food court and an arcade, things like that."

"Interesting."

"Well, I guess it can be. It's a fairly normal thing in the world."

A pause followed. Haku stared out the window of the car, watching homes and shops pass in a blur. In many ways, the car contraption reminded him of flying, just on the ground. They hit a bump in the road, causing him to hit his head on the ceiling. Obviously, this was not as smooth.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly

"It's alright." he murmured as he rubbed his head

She sighed deeply and turned to him briefly then back to the road. "So, this is my home. What's yours like?"

He wondered how long it would be until she asked questions. Haku brought his hand to his chin, squeezing it thoughtfully with two fingers.

"The days are quiet, but the nights are filled with spirits. Well, it was that way in the part I lived in. I worked for a woman known as Yubaba, a powerful and unkind witch that owned the most popular bathhouse for the rich and powerful spirits. I served as her apprentice, which caused me to not be very well received."

Chihiro nodded slightly. Her stomach tumbled wildly. This Haku honestly believed these things. She could tell by the tone in his voice. _Only four days_ she reminded herself. Four days and Haku would be out of her life with his insane notions.

Another fifteen minutes passed and the pair reached the mall. Chihiro found the closest parking spot she could. When she finished parking, she turned to Haku in her seat.

"THIS is a mall." She said, playfully

He looked to her with a raised brow then to the expansive building. It wasn't tall like a few others they had passed on the way, but it seemed just as impressive. Young women flowed in and out of the doors, smiling and giggling. The one's leaving had packages in tow.

"Well, girls seem to like it, so it can't be that bad." He said with a curt smile.

Chihiro giggled at him. He felt flustered after hearing the musical laughter from her throat. Another small smile played on his lips as he watched her. She pressed a hand to her chest while her whole body laughed. Her shoulders shook gently, her eyes squinted making them seem like crescent moons, and her cheeks turned sweetly pink. Suddenly, something deep in him felt very alive. Warmth spread through him.

She noticed Haku staring. Her laughter tapered off slowly as self-consciousness got to her. She took her hand away from her chest and placed it on the door handle.

"Let's get going." She spoke as she opened the door

Haku's hand reached out and held hers closest to him. She felt a jolt all the way through her from each point of his finger tips. She looked to him, curiously.

"Chihiro..." he said softly, like he was struggling with words, "Chihiro...I...there's something..."

He noticeably swallowed hard. Haku gazed into her eyes, almost to her soul, she thought. She desperately wanted to know what he had to say, but for some reason, he couldn't speak. After stuttering a few more times, he sighed, releasing her delicate hand from his caress.

"Thank you, for this. I appreciate it very much." He said finally

Chihiro had a feeling that wasn't what he wanted to say. The disappointed look in his eye confirmed it. She gave him a nod as she unbuckled her safety belt.

"You're welcome, Haku."

She stepped out of the vehicle. Haku did the same and joined by her side. Together, the pair went into the mall.

Two hours into their mall adventure, Haku felt overwhelmed. Chihiro made him try on many things in many different stores...It was all becoming a haze. She bought him several pairs of something called "jeans," tee shirts, regular shirts, sweat pants among many other things.

Apparently, he'd embarrassed Chihiro when he was first told to try something on. He hadn't known that there were separate rooms for such things, so he began to undress in the middle of the isle. Chihiro's flailing arms and plaintive moan made his blunder worthwhile, though.

So, hours later, he continued to dress for her. He'd put on the clothing she picked, dress, showed her, then she'd either have a look of annoyance or approval. Her face lit up when she made a good choice. She seemed to enjoy it much more than he ever would. Clothes were clothes in his opinion. He felt very much like a dress-up doll. It made her happy, so that made him happy as well.

"This is much more than enough for a few days, Chihiro." He pointed out while they stood at the cashier counter

She pulled out a little card, which he later discovered was called a "credit card." She shrugged.

"You have to be prepared." She smiled at him, "Men never think ahead."

During the much needed break in shopping, Chihiro took him to the food court. His stomach rumbled as the smell of delicious foods touched his nose. He let Chihiro pick something out for him to eat, which she did graciously. She chose cheeseburgers, a food she informed him was "Western". When she brought the round disks of bread, meat, and cheese, Haku inspected his, wondering how to eat it. He looked to Chihiro who lifted the burger to her mouth with her hands. Haku mimicked her actions, taking a bite of the burger.

Chihiro watched him, closely. He made no expression.

"Do you like it?" She asked excitably

"It's...It's very different."

She giggled that wonderful giggle again, nearly making him forget about his meal. He sighed, trying to push back the response it caused him.

"Well, I hope you like it. Hm, after this we need to get you some shoes. Then we can head back to my house." She tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "Of course, I need to figure out how to tell my parents without them killing me."

She thought on it more, silently while they finished their meal. There had to be a way that her parents would overlook having a strange young man stay in the house. She needed a quick work of fiction.

_Come on, Chihiro! You're a writer. Making up a story should be easy by now._

Then she smiled. A wonderful idea came to mind. It was so crazy, it might actually work. She stood up, a look of determination on her face. Haku looked at her with curiosity.

"We need to get you a suit and a tie, dress shoes, and maybe my smart glasses to really pull off the look." She said, biting her lip while grinning

"Alright." He asked, "What for?"

"Because for the next couple of days, my boss is coming to pay me a visit to make sure I'm working on my novel."

"He is?"

"Mhm!" she grabbed Haku's things as well as Haku himself and headed back to the stores, hand in hand

She took him to one of the few solely dedicated to men stores, which sold suits of all sorts. Chihiro looked through the racks, inspecting each closely before making a choice. When she found an appropriate one, she pulled it out and held the jacket portion up to Haku.

"That should be a good fit." She said more to herself than to him.

He just nodded. The shopping wore him down somewhat. The idea of changing once again made him feel tired.

"Don't worry, this will be it for today." She commented as though she read his mind

She handed him a silky white button shirt, a very attractive dark grey suit, and matching tie. He took them and headed into the dressing room. While he dressed, Chihiro picked out a pair of black dress shoes and a pair of sneakers. By the time she grabbed the shoes, Haku had finished dressing. He stepped from the booth to show the young woman. She stood up to him, smoothing out some of the wrinkles.

"That's very nice..." she said softly

She opened her purse and pulled out a small hair tie. Chihiro reached behind Haku, taking his hair into her hand, then made a small ponytail out of his shoulder length hair. Their eyes met just as she finished. Her arms were still around him, but not touching just as their bodies were. Bodies close that body heat trickled from one to the other though they still had a little distance. For a moment, she vaguely wondered what it would be like to press her lips to his. The thought left quickly, but not the flush on her cheeks.

"Well," she said quickly pulling back from him, "That will do nicely. Put these shoes on and I'll pay for this. You'll have to wear it home in order for this to work."

He did as told while she put the expenses on her credit card. When she finished, they once again gathered up the clothes and headed to the car.

'Well, boss, let's hope this works...'

EDS


	6. Chapter Five: Meet the Parents

**A/N: Sorry that took so long. You gotta love that holiday season..**.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Meet the Parents**

Chihiro's tiny white Toyota pulled into the driveway, just behind her parents' car. She turned to Haku, nervousness etched all over her face and in her body language.

"Alright, it's night time, dinner should be almost on the table. In about ten minutes, come to the door." She handed him her watch, he nodded, "When talking to my parents, just act very professional or else they won't buy this."

"I understand." He said with reassurance. This was a role he knew well.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The maneuver had a calming effect on her. Her hands stopped shaking a bit

"See you inside."

She got out of the car and hurried to the front door. Before opening the door, she took a look back to her car and the waiting Haku. Chihiro placed the key in the lock, slowly opening the entrance to her family home. She took off her shoes, slipping into her plush white slippers.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back."

Her father sat in the livingroom, reading a newspaper while smoking a pipe. Chihiro coughed and waved her hand a bit. Her father seemed to not notice.

"There's my girl! How was your day?" he said with a wide and proud grin.

"It was fine, Dad."

"I hope you have your appetite with you. Mom made your favorite: ginger pork."

Chihiro smiled brightly. The scent of the sweetened pork filled the entire house. Apparently, her parents planned to continuously pamper her during this vacation. Hopefully, having Haku around wouldn't change their glee.

"Mm, can't wait." She said happily

"So, what adventures did my little Chihiro have today?"

"Spent some time in the mall." She said cryptically

Her father nodded. "What did you get me?"

"Dad!" she giggled, "You're so silly."

He smiled at his precious little girl. He loved to see her look happy, always had. Making her giggle had become the high point of his evening.

"Did I mention how good it is to have you home, Chihiro?"

Her features softened with love for her dad. She was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

_Ten minutes passed already?_ she thought as she hurried over to the front door. She opened the door quickly.

For a moment, she wasn't sure it was Haku. After a few seconds of inspection, she realized the man before her was the same man from the car. He appeared completely different with his cool gaze and haughty stare. The young man held his head high, looking down on Chihiro as though superior in many ways.

"Who is it, Chihiro?" Her father asked as he suddenly appeared at the door as well

He gave Chihiro's father a short bow. "My name is Kohaku Onishi." He said before Chihiro could answer, "I am one of Chihiro's employers." He passed a business card to Mr. Ogina.

Chihiro's father looked at the card then immediately went wide-eyed. He bowed deeply to show respect. Chihiro stared at Haku, wondering how he managed to get a business card on such short notice and without her acknowledgment.

"Well, welcome to our home Mr. Onishi." Mr. Ogina said overly excited

"Thank you." Haku removed his shoes and put on the slippers reserved for guests

"So...Mr. Onishi, what brings you here?" Chihiro asked nervously, pretending at least.

Haku, or rather, Mr. Onishi did not look at the girl. He merely frowned.

"We have been waiting some time for the first chapters of your book, Chihiro, yet none have shown up at the publishing house. Have you written anything as of yet?"

"N-no." A shiver went through her. He seemed so cool. It made her feel that this was more than make believe.

"Pity. That is exactly the reason I am here. We are tired of waiting on you, Chihiro. The higher ups sent me here to...help you focus on your duty."

Mr. Ogina said nothing. Instead, he looked on in shocked silence. When neither Chihiro nor Mr. Onishi spoke, he butted in.

"I hope you'll stay for dinner, Mr. Onishi."

Haku turned his gaze to Chihiro's father. "I do not wish to impose."

"No imposition, sir. I'll just inform my wife that another place needs to be set."

Mr. Ogina hurried off to the kitchen. Haku's eyes followed as the man left from the room. When Ogina was no longer there, he looked to Chihiro. The coolness still tainted his features, which chilled the girl to her very core. Neither spoke. They just watched each other in an uncomfortable silence.

After a minute or two, Mr. and Mrs. Ogina appeared from the kitchen and into the living room. Both bowed to Haku who returned the gesture.

"Dinner is ready, Mr. Onishi." Mrs. Ogina said politely

"Thank you." He said politely but still remaining stony faced.

The family headed to the table. Haku's attention immediately drew to the ginger pork. The irony that they would eat pork, not that they would remember being pigs. He nearly laughed out loud when the word cannibalism suddenly came to mind. He moved his sight to the other dishes on the table, all looking equally delicious. He took a bit of each dish and placed it on his plate.

"Thank you again, Mr. and Mrs. Ogina." He said with upmost politeness.

"We're happy to have you." Mrs. Ogina said sweetly, "So, you're from the publishers?"

"Yes, ma'am. We need a few chapters as soon as possible. The higher ups are screaming for the work to be completed on schedule. I've been trying to hold them off, but they have not been too kind. So, here I am for a little incentive."

He gave Chihiro a sidelong glance then returned his focus on her parents. Chihiro's family looked to her with a mildly disappointing face. She sighed deeply, a red flush spreading along her cheeks. Haku was taking this a little further than she wanted it to go.

"Well, Chihiro could use a little direction." Her mother said after a moment. Mr. Ogina nodded in agreement.

Chihiro sighed dismally. Her family had seemed so proud, now that had been completely dissolved...and quickly at that. She hoped Haku was worth all the trouble she'd managed to get herself into. The fact that she DID need some direction and motivation made her feel that much worse.

"So, Haku," Mr. Ogina started, "How long are you in town?"

Haku stopped short before his chopsticks reached his mouth. "For about four days. Hopefully that will give us two or three chapters"

"If I may ask, where are you staying?"

Chihiro's breath hitched. She and Haku hadn't discussed that point. Now she felt like an idiot. Haku, however, seemed unfazed.

"I plan to check into a hotel a few miles from here." He said calmly, "I'll be here each morning around 8am until about 3pm. I promise you won't even know I'm around."

"Well that won't do at all! Why travel between our house and the hotel every day? You can take the guest room."

Chihiro swore she could feel a large drop of sweat forming on her forehead. Her father had fallen right into her little plan extremely easily. Normally, the Ogina elders were not so easily persuaded in such ways nor did they generally welcome in strangers. Obviously this once, luck was on her side. She took a bite from her ginger pork and chewed slowly, still surprised by the turn of events.

The table was silent for a while. Chihiro enjoyed dinner more having victory with the situation, not that her mother's food wasn't always a delight. She gave Haku a quick look. He seemed to like the food as well, even though he remained rather stotic throughout dinner.

"I never knew that publishers sent their people when a writer takes too long with a work." Mrs. Ogina said.

_Uh oh... _Chihiro's mind mumbled. Damn her mother's observance. Haku still remained unfazed

"It is not a common practice. The company enjoys Chihiro's works so much that we felt that if she needed the extra push, we'd gladly give it."

"Ah, I see."

Chihiro couldn't believe she bought that! Her stomach churned with glee. Well, part of her was sad at her mother's gullibility, but since it worked in her favor this time, she appreciated it. Their tale seemed to work out better than either had imagined.

For the next fifteen minutes, Chihiro's parents asked Haku many questions, and he had answers for all of them. How he managed to put so much thought into his "character," she'd never know. It was very impressive. She couldn't help staring at him in awe as he built the life of Kohaku Onishi from the depths of his mind, from job duties to home life. Before she knew it, dinner was over and the questions ended.

"Chihiro, why don't you show Mr. Onishi to the guest room?" Her father suggested after the meal finished

"Alright."

Both Chihiro and Haku stood. Haku nodded to Mrs. Ogina.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Mrs. Ogina."

Her mother beamed. "You're welcome."

Together, the sneaky pair headed upstairs to the guest room. Chihiro found herself giggling.

"I can't believe we did it!"

Haku's face remained as stony as it had during dinner. Chihiro frowned.

"Dinner is over with. You can stop looking like that."

Still no change. She fidgeted a little underneath his green gaze. He looked like he was dissecting her in his mind.

"What?"

"You should be writing your story before you get into actual trouble. I am sorry to be interfering."

"No, no...it's okay. Actually, so far this has given me some ideas."

"Good. I expect a chapter by the time I wake up."

She shook her head. "Pardon me?"

"I plan to read chapter one of your story during breakfast. You should work on it."

"HOLD IT! You're not ACTUALLY my boss, you know."

"I'm aware, but have it done nonetheless." He said as he stepped into the room, "Good night, Chihiro." He closed the door.

"Eh, goodnight, I guess..." she said softly.

Confused, she went into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Despite herself, she actually felt compelled to do as he told her. She had nothing to prove to Haku. He wasn't the boss of her. Still, she sat with her laptop and began writing the chapter.

She'd been honest when she told him that this experience gave her ideas. Words from her mind flooded the screen faster than she could think of them. Before she knew it, around midnight, she had chapter one done, and by three, she had half of chapter two completed. She sat back to admire her story so far.

_'Her White Dragon, Book Five: In the Princess' Kingdom.'_

Somehow, it felt suiting.

EDS


	7. Chapter Six: Picnic

**A/N: Sorry to keep anyone who was keeping track of the story waiting so long. I'll try to be more speedy in the future.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Picnic**

Haku slept peacefully for the most part. It wasn't a general occurrence for him. Obviously, being in the human world took effect on him. He enjoyed it. The night gave him memories of a time long passed, as well as visions of a future that would never be.

Around eight, he got out of bed. A new day was ready for him. One of his last. When he opened the door, he found a stack of papers behind it. With a smile, he bent down and picked it up.

Chihiro had done it! A warm smile spread across his features. He knew she could.

* * *

Not long before noon, Chihiro finally woke up. She wasn't groggy. On the contrary, she was wide awake and ready to dive back into her story.

It felt so good to write again. Inspiration had eluded her for too many months. Now the words were just pouring from her fingers onto the screen. She hopped out of bed and sat at her desk, ready to have at it.

Then her stomach grumbled in protest.

"Ooooh, I'm so...hungry." she mumbled to herself.

First eating, THEN story writing.

She stepped out of her room, searching the halls. There wasn't even the slightest sound, though she wasn't all too surprised by that. Her father worked, and her mother spent the days out and about. So, she assumed it would just be Haku and herself.

Haku. She swallowed hard thinking about him while a deep flush spread across her face. There was just something about him-something warm and familiar. Chihiro wanted to push that out of mind, though. There were many questions surrounding him still. Plus, he'd be gone soon. She couldn't afford to become emotionally attached. She swallowed hard again, surprised that she even considered any sort of attachment.

With light feet, she hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find something to eat, but the fridge was a barren wasteland.

"Oh no...there's nothing to eat." She groaned sadly

So did her stomach.

"That's because you missed breakfast." Haku's voice sounded from behind her.

Chihiro must have jumped nearly three feet in the air. He completely caught her off guard. The worst part was he had been sitting there the whole time, reading the newspaper.

"H-H-Haku, that's not nice." Her words tumbled nervously from her mouth

He lowered the paper to look at her. Haku raised a brow, but showed no other expression.

"What exactly did I do? You were the one who hadn't noticed me. I was here reading the entire time."

"Well...well...arg, you win." She said defeated.

"It wasn't about winning." He smirked as he neatly folded the newspaper, "I think that we should go on a picnic."

Chihiro scratched her head. "A picnic? There's no food."

"There was before I packed a picnic lunch."

Excitement ran through her. Oh, a picnic with Haku. Her heart pounded so hard it felt like she just sprinted around the block. She could almost feel the flush spreading over her face. How embarrassing.

"Are you well, Chihiro?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Haku. I think I'm going to get ready." She darted out of the room, but his voice stopped her at the stairs

"The type of computer you own is portable, correct?" he asked

"Yeah." She replied, having a good idea where this was going.

"Bring it with you."

She sighed, yet again defeated. She should have known he'd put her to work. Slave driver...But he always had been.

'Wait...where did that come from?' she asked herself. She just met Haku. What made her think he'd always been a slave driver? The thought sent shivers through her as she headed to the shower.

Cherry blossom petals were typical fare at the park nearby. And during such a beautiful spring day, the scent of those flowers filled all of the senses.

The pair sat beneath a set of tall, proud trees in full bloom. Chihiro stretched out along the blanket-covered grass, typing away at her laptop, while Haku sat close by, seeming deep in meditation. Neither of them minded the silence. The presence of the other was more than appreciated.

"Haku?" Chihiro's sweet voice sounded suddenly

"Yes?" he returned, keeping his eyes focused elsewhere

"This was a good idea."

He smiled and looked to her. "Yes, I have to say, it is the perfect day for it."

For a moment, they stared. Chihiro's breath caught in her throat as those eyes penetrated her soul, or so it seemed. She couldn't tear away. She didn't want to. He was calling to her. Little did she know, she was calling to him. He also could not look away...They were locked.

That is, until a large beetle landed on her.

"EEEEEEEKKK!" she screamed, wide-eyed and on the verge of tears.

"Chihiro!" Haku exclaimed, more shocked by her reaction than the large bug innocently staring at her.

"AAAHHH! Haku! Haku! Get it off me! Get it off!" she flailed her arms wildly.

The beetle simply moved aside, floating a little distance away. But it was not ready to leave her. It landed back on her shoulder, much to the girl's dismay.

"AGGH!"

Haku laughed a bit.

"You are quite the site to see right now, Chihiro." He leaned in close to her and gently pulled the invading creature from her shirt. "Now there, it was only looking for a friend." His eyes twinkled as he said that, "Is that so wrong?"

"N-no...I guess not..." she said, nervously

"Off you go," he said to the large, black critter as he released it to the cloudless blue sky. "Poor, Chihiro." He said, placing two fingers to her chin, pinching it and coaxing her face upwards. "It upset you that much? You're shaking."

Was she? Chihiro took a moment to feel her body. She really was shaking. It couldn't have been the beetle. Honestly, she had NO fondness for bugs, but why had it freaked her out so much?

It didn't take her long to realize what had...

He was staring again. What was he trying to see? What was he going to find?

"Haku..." she whispered shakily as she turned her body somewhat, facing him more so.

He didn't speak. There were no words to be said. He was suddenly lost in those soft brown eyes...eyes that had haunted his dreams. So long had he wondered what had happened to his Chihiro. She had become a beautiful woman.

Haku found himself unable to move his hand. Her skin--even that tiny part between his pinched fingers--felt smooth and soft and warm. Soon, he realized that his gaze moved to her lips. Lips that begged...

"Haku..." he heard his name whispered again. He had no way to respond.

Inside, Chihiro really did beg. 'Kiss me...please kiss me...We've waited long enough...' It wasn't true, at least to her. She barely knew him, yet she felt so connected to him--unnaturally so. It was like she'd been waiting forever and a day for him. And by the looks of things, he'd been waiting as well.

Haku could take no more. His face slowly inched. His eyes slowly closed. He felt lost in a haze. It was disorienting to someone so well organized in thought.

Chihiro's eyes went wide and glossy for a moment. He was going to kiss her. She could barely breathe._ I want this so much. Why do I want this so much?_ she asked herself. As he moved closer, she tensed a bit more. Her eyes closed on their own, waiting eagerly.

The kiss never came. Haku's eyes shot open with a distant and fearful look. He gasped once, then gagged while grabbing his chest. Without warning or apparent reason, he collapsed into her. His head flopped to her shoulder.

It took Chihiro some time to realize what had happened exactly. When she had, she gasped in alarm. She pulled him off her shoulders to her arms, where she cradled his head carefully. His eyes were wide open and full of fear.

"Haku?" she said, shaking him a bit. There was no response. "Haku!" she said louder as she shook harder...still nothing. "Please, tell me how to make it better!"

He still said nothing. His eyes looked to her for a moment, focusing and unfocusing on her face. After a moment, his eyes snapped shut while a tear trembled down his cheek.

All Chihiro could do was hold him close.

* * *

Wind blew through the tunnel--the bridge between worlds.

It stood in the darkness.

It's cold chuckle echoed and reverberated off the tunnel's walls.

It was now free to do as it pleased thanks to the foolish dragon.

"You've sealed the mortals' fate...They are mine now."

With another gust, the Soul Eater was free from its ancient prison--The Spirit World.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this new addition. EDS 


	8. Chapter Seven: Thoughts

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait for an update. My computer crashed recently which erased just about everything, including my word processor. So, if future updates have grammatical errors, I am TERRIBLY sorry. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Thoughts**

It was difficult getting Haku back to her parents' house, but Chihiro managed. He barely moved an inch on his own for some time, but by the time they got there, Haku walked with the girl's support.

"Thank you, Chihiro..." he whispered shakily as he found a seat on the couch.

She sat down beside him, not looking at him. Her face pointed toward the diningroom, while her hands rested in her lap. After a few minutes, she found the courage to ask a question.

"Haku...what happened?"

She sensed him clam up, but still didn't look. She didn't need to look.

"Please tell me?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm.

"It was nothing, Chihiro." he said equally as calm.

He was lying. Why would he lie to her?

"Fine. Don't tell me. See if I care." she stood up, heading into the kitchen where she plopped down at the table

She burried her face in her hands, hiding from the world. There were times when she felt brave. This was not one of those times. She felt weak and frightened, without any reason. Why did it matter to her that this "Haku" almost passed out? She was just doing him a favor. That was all.

Firm hands grasped her shoulders, pulling her back into the chair. Her hands didn't move from her head.

"Look at me, Chihiro." Haku said softly, "What are you hiding from?"

"You..." she responded with muffled words thanks to her palms

"There is no reason to hide. I didn't mean to frighten you. I felt something wrong...It's over now. No need to worry."

He had felt something wrong...Immediatly, Chihiro wondered if it had something to do with their near kiss. Maybe that was it. Her heart suddenly sank deep down into her stomach.

"Alright, Haku. I believe you." she said sullenly

He took his hands away. Chihiro felt relief as well as disappointment as the strong hands moved from her shoulders. When she finally looked to him. He was heading for the living room. Part of her considered asking where he was headed, but, instead, she bit her lip. Haku turned back to her, distance still in his green eyes.

"I believe I will retire for the evening." he said softly

Chihiro nodded slowly. Haku turned from her, then headed to the stairs. Not long after, Chihiro moved to the living room, turning on the television with the remote as she flopped down on the couch. A few moments of channel surfing led Chihiro to the evening news. The hectic look in the reporter's eyes alerted her. Something bad must have happened though she found herself unable to pay much attention to find out what had happened. Instead, her mind wandered back to the picnic lunch with Haku and their near kiss. Just thinking on it had her heart thumping hard.

She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself, though it was of little use. The pounding continued, sending her blood racing to her head and ears enough to drown out the television. Bits and pieces of the report made it passed the sound of her heart; something about people being rendered unconscious on the streets for unknown reasons and the mention of a flu, perhaps? It didn't matter. All Chihiro could think about was Haku.

Haku.

Haku...

Closing her eyes, she sighed, the name echoing in her mind. It was odd...For a moment, she could have sworn she smelled the sea. No, it wasn't a sea...Something else. A shiver traced her spine as the sensation of rushing liquid, cool yet warmed with the sun. And then the feeling of something in her hand, clutching as though her life depended on it mixed with the feeling of motion, being swept away somewhere safe.

Shaking, Chihiro opened her eyes. That was a vivid dream? Memory? She wasn't sure. Lately, she wasn't sure of many things. Ever since Kohaku appeared in her life...

The front door opened suddenly causing Chihiro to jump. Her eyes quickly darted to her left.

"Aren't you going ot help your mother?" Mrs. Ogina's voice grumbled behind several bags of groceries.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mom!" Chihiro exclaimed appoligetically as she jumped off the couch to her mother.

* * *

He weaved through the crowds, an invisible cloud of nothing. So many souls. So many. Delicious souls. It had been too long since he tasted the spirits within the human flesh. Thankfully, the little foolhardy dragon led him out. Now he was able to feed. 

A little girl ran ahead of her mother down the semi crowded street. The mother called for her, trying to catch up to the child who's tiny feet carried her like the wind. Spirit Eater watched hungrily as she headed straight for him.

The girl passed through the cloud of nothing, feeling the bitter coldness of him and the tingle of countless lost souls. Soon after, the girl dropped to the ground like a rock and her mother screamed.

There was no light in her eyes...no sign of anything really. Just a shell. She lived, but nothing lived within her. Not now. Now she was a part of the spirits that made up the Spirit Eater.

A wonderfully pleasant warmth spread through the creature as the soul melded with the rest. The momentary fullness washed through him, surging him on. Of course, that passed leaving only a craving for more.

He would have more.

Tentacles, invisible to the human eye, spread from the center cloud, moving into the crowded streets. They passed through the men, women, and children easily enough. And one by one, they fell to the ground--alive, but lifeless.

Pleased for now, the ball of souls moved on, floating passed the fallen flesh as more came to "rescue" them.

* * *

Haku woke up in a sweat. When had he fallen asleep? No matter. His dreams were dark, and he could not tell if they were truth or just dreams. 

"Dreams are never just dreams, are they?" he whispered to himself

He'd existed for countless years so he knew that dreams often meant more. If this one...

No, he couldn't think on it. He WOULDN'T think on it. At least not until he knew more. Haku only had a few days left with Chihiro. They needed to be used wisely.

With a deep breath, he settled back on the bed. Sleep was not a requirement for him, so it became more or less a leisurely activity over the years. He enjoyed the chance to rest on such a soft bed. A lonely bed.

His mind drifted to Chihiro. She had grown into a beautiful woman so quickly, but yet hadn't changed from that innocence he saw when she stumbled into the spirit world. The fire was there, too. A smile played on his lips with that thought.

The smile faded when he remembered how close he'd come to kissing her. That was not why he came to see her. The promise he made to her needed fulfillment. THAT was his purpose. Just now, he couldn't ignore the feelings welling inside of him. Feelings that he could not have. Human feelings...for a human girl.

He shook his head. Another thing to put out of mind.

"Just a fleeting infactuation..." he whispered again, reassuring himself while finding some inner peace.


	9. Chapter Eight: Day Three

**A/N: I'm sorry to leave everyone hanging like that. My computer died, then I lost my writing mojo. This next chapter is just me getting back in the swing of things. I hope you enjoy it. And yes, I will try to update again ASAP. I'm going to go for at least one a week. Please don't hurt me if I don't.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Day Three**

It hadn't been easy finishing up the next two chapters that night, but Chihiro managed it. Of course, this led to her drifting to sleep in front of her laptop. It's soft beeping roused her from her fitful sleep. The battery was going dead.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, hooking it to the charger. "Whew..."

She stretched and yawned deeply. It was time to start her day.

Then the day before hit her like a cold slap in the face. Haku...the picnic...the almost kiss. Something had gone wrong and that upset her. She still couldn't shake the idea that somehow it might have been her fault that caused him to pull away.

'Oh, Haku...'

He'd acted so strange. Well, he was already 'odd,' but something was very wrong. She'd have to get to the bottom of it, if at all possible. However, she had a gut feeling that it wouldn't be as possible as she'd like.

* * *

Haku found a spot on the floor to meditate. Sleep never claimed him again after his nightmare and he tried for most of the night to purge his more colorful thoughts. Luckily, he could survive for extended periods of time without it. 

He realized that his deal with the Spirit Eater was weighing heavily on his mind. Five days with Chihiro in exchange for his soul. At the time it had seemed like a good plan, but now he wasn't sure.

She caught him off guard. He'd imagined how she could be over many nights, but still she surprised him. Forever the spoiled, yet a gentle hearted girl, but also the radiant woman he'd always longed for. How could he ever think that five days would be enough? A life time wouldn't be enough.

Haku shook his head. He needed to stop thinking in such ways. It didn't prove useful in the current situation. A deal was a deal. He could not break from it easily. The Spirit Eater could not be reasoned with. A promise was a promise; it was binding for all time. Now all he could hope for, once joining with the Spirit Eater, was to hold Chihiro's smile in his soul.

A soft knock sounded on the door to the guest room. With a heavy sigh, Haku opened his eyes, turning his face to the door.

"Come in." He said quietly.

The door slightly opened and that sweet face peeked into the room. She had a slight flush to her features, which he found to be rather common. It brought a slight smile to his lips.

"Good morning, Haku," her voice trembled a bit as she spoke

"Good morning to you, Chihiro."

The pair stared for a time. Both seemed to have words waiting to be said, but neither spoke. Eventually, Haku cleared his throat and immediately Chihiro flustered.

"Oh, I, um..." she stammered as she came inside the room

A small stack of paper rested in her hands that she held in front of her body, nervously. She didn't need to say what they were. He already knew. She had completed a few more pages through the night. Suffice to say, he was proud.

Haku rose from the floor to his feet. Slowly he moved to her, holding out a hand for the papers. She held the chapters out to him. As he took them, their hands met in a tender but accidental touch. Their eyes met the moment their fingers did. And neither of them moved. Neither of them breathed in that brief span of time.

Between the two of them, the pair couldn't figure out who moved first. It didn't matter. Suddenly their lips were mere inches apart, breathing each other's breath. Chihiro's lips opened slightly, nervously. Haku couldn't help noticing how those sweetly haunting lips pouted in waiting. How he wanted to taste them–to know their feel.

Their eyes caught again, intensely this time. Both agreed. They wanted this. They wanted the kiss waiting between their lips. Haku's lashes lowered as he stared at her. He watched her eyes close slowly as he moved in closer.

Less than an inch stood between them. Mere inches until the growing longing could be quenched. Chihiro felt the heat of his mouth as she tilted her face up to his. Something soft passed her lips, a gentle murmur.

"What?" he asked hoarsely into her mouth

Honestly, she couldn't remember what she'd said or had thought just moments before. The need to kiss him blocked out anything else she had to say. However, she panicked. It felt as though she had to say something.

"I haven't brushed my teeth..." she said

Haku thought he had heard her wrong and was about to ask Chihiro to repeat herself when she backed away. Her eyes were wide as she groped for the handle of the door. Obviously this wasn't what she wanted. Not if she was trying to escape like an animal in a cage.

"I..." he stood up straight and cleared his throat, "I'll read these for you."

"Thanks," she continued to watch him as she found the doorknob and turned, "I'll be in the shower." She made a quick exit shutting the door.

Once in the hall, she leaned against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling foolish. She had wanted that kiss so damn badly. Why did she open her stupid mouth! Disappointment and sadness welled inside of her.

"Get it together, Chihiro..." she muttered quietly.

It took too long for her to push off the wall and head to the shower. Lingering wasn't going to help the situation. Hell, she couldn't think of anything that would help the situation. Most likely Haku wouldn't try again, and she didn't have the guts to try.

* * *

Haku closed his eyes as he moved to the futon, sitting down on it. The prospect of kissing Chihiro practically had awakened something in his blood–no, not his blood–in his being. He'd never wanted like this before. No, that wasn't true. It was like his longing for home. Home was forever lost to him. Soon, so would Chihiro. 

Her reaction gave him a very simple impression. This wasn't what she wanted. Perhaps he pushed too hard. He just did not have much of a choice other than rushing things. Since that was not working, he'd given up on the idea of such things. What she had given him was more important than physical need.

She'd given him friendship. That was all he needed from her. It is what he came to the human world for.

With a regretful sigh, he began reading her story.

_EDS_

_(BTW: I don't own Spirited Away...I just likes it )_


	10. Chapter Nine: Invitation

**A/N: Yes, another part of the story is complete. I hope you read and enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Invitation**

Chihiro stood in the shower, her face buried in the bent arm against the wall. The hot water rushed along her body. Part of her thought she should have made it a cold shower. She definitely needed one. Heh.

_'Why did I chicken out? I'm so stupid...'_ she berated herself

She sighed heavily, moving her face into the spraying water. It felt good against her skin. Not as good as a kiss would have been, but she couldn't really be choosey, could she? The kiss wasn't going to happen. The chance had passed.

Grumbling, she reached for the shower poof and put a generous amount of raspberry-scented body wash on it. Immediately, she began to work up the body wash into a foaming lather on her skin. While she worked, she hummed softly to herself.

The bathroom door opened then shut. Chihiro stopped bathing for a moment wondering who it was.

_'No doubt it's Mom. Probably bringing extra towels.'_

She nodded to herself then started back up again, complete with song.

"What song is that? It's beautiful." A male's voice asked from the other side of the glass sliding door of the shower.

"What? Oh, it's..." her words tapered off, realizing that the voice belonged to...

Haku pulled the door to the shower open and stared at her intensely. Chihiro screeched in surprise, embarrassed. She tried to cover up everything, hide herself away from those prying green eyes. He started chuckling as she did. Of course, the chuckling angered her. In retaliation, she tossed her green poof at his face, which he gracefully caught before contact. Chihiro huffed, crossed her arms, and turned away from him.

He didn't take the hint, obviously. Oh no. Instead, he climbed in the shower with her, wearing nothing but the grey sweat-pants he sported earlier. She gasped as he turned her around with strong hands, then backed her up against the tiled wall. He held her body up with his own so they were at eye level. She was too shocked to say or do anything. Instead, all she could do was stare into those emerald eyes with confusion.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked

"A little late to ask." She said without thinking.

He smiled at her, pressing himself against her more. A small, moan passed her lips. Hearing the sound from her mouth caused her to blush. His face moved closer to hers, pressing his forehead to hers. There was something familiar about the touch. For some reason, it made her misty.

"What's wrong?" his voice was soft and sweet, full of caring and gentleness. As he questioned her, he reached down her body to her legs, pulling them apart then wrapping them around her waist.

Their new position distracted her to the point she could barely speak.

"I-I don't know. I felt something a-and--"

His nose nuzzled against hers while his hands ran up the sides of her torso. The sensation of his hands on her skin gave her goose-bumps and caused her to shiver.

"And?" he asked after kissing her chin

'Oh, wow' she thought. This was worse than earlier. He needed to kiss her and he needed to kiss her now.

"A-and you make me feel something..."

He stopped kissing her neck to hold his face before hers.

"What do you want, Chihiro?"

"I want...I want you to kiss me." She said

He smiled again, moved forward, pressing his mouth on hers. And she nearly fainted. It was like having every wish she'd ever had fulfilled in one touch, with one taste. It was like kissing a spring, pure and sweet, warmed from the sun. Each moment outdid the last as he started to deepen the union. Another moan spilled from her mouth to his. His body responded with a gentle push toward her, toward the center of her.

When he pulled back, she thought she might cry. She wanted his mouth on hers so desperately.

"Chihiro..." he whispered with a hint of ache in his voice.

She whimpered at the way he said her voice.

"Chihiro..." he said again.

"Chihiro! Are you even listening to me?"

Her mother's voice snapped her out of the delicious fantasy. Chihiro yelped then slipped in the tub, falling hard on her bottom.

"Ouch..." she groaned.

Chihiro's mother opened the shower quickly, looking down at her daughter.

"What is your problem today, Chihiro?"

Chihiro sighed.

"I'm fine, Mom, just caught off guard a little." She admitted.

"Are you sure? You're all red. Do you have a fever? Would you like to take some medicine?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine!" she said agitatedly then closed the shower.

"Fine, see if ever make sure that no bones are broken or that you haven't come down with something awful ever again." Her mother said in a haughty voice, "Anyway, I was reminding you that your 'welcome home' party is tonight."

"Party?"

"Yes, party. We've been planning it since you told us you were coming for a visit. I told you on the phone when you call. I swear, child, if your head wasn't attached to your neck..." Her mother muttered as she walked out of the bathroom.

Chihiro stood up in the shower, finally, with a heavy sigh. A party? She didn't want a party. She just wanted to spend time with Haku...

Memories of her very elaborate fantasy surfaced. She reached over and turned the water as cold as she could get it.

"YAAH!" she yelped, loud enough for most of the house to hear.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**A/N: You people don't know how tempted I was just to leave it at this for now, but I couldn't leave it as all smut and no substance. So, for your reading enjoyment, here's the REAL chapter.**

**REAL Chapter Nine: Invitation**

Chihiro dressed for the day, still rather annoyed that there was a party tonight in her honor. Right now was just a bad time. She just wanted to spend some time with Haku. But no. Now she had to be surrounded by all her parents' friends as they fawn over her because she was the big famous author.

There was no way out of it, so she decided not to make a big deal. No, that wasn't true. Inside she was fuming, but on the outside, she tried to keep herself calm. She couldn't get too angry. She could humor her parents for a night. They honestly didn't ask for much.

"Chihiro! Mr. Kohaku! Breakfast." Mrs. Ogina called from the kitchen.

Chihiro stepped out of her room, just as Haku had. The pair stared for a moment–just stared. She suddenly felt awkward as he watched her. That fantasy earlier stuck with her. The sensations had been so real. The emotion that ran through her made her breathless even now.

_I feel like I've been waiting for you so long. Why do I feel this way? Why did you come to me just to leave? It's so impossible. These thoughts and feelings. It's like they don't belong to me. Just like you don't belong to me. What have you done to me, Kohaku?_

She wanted to yell her words to him. Instead, she just kept an eye on him. Right now, he was in the role–her boss. His eyes, which she had become used to being bright and kind, were now a deep emerald. It gave her a shiver. He was someone else when he was like that.

Unable to stay in the silence, Chihiro headed down the stairs without a word. She felt Haku's eyes burning her, watching her leave.

It took a few moments for Haku to follow. He watched as she nervously headed down the stairs. Yes, he'd gone too far. That was the only thing that could explain the haunted look on her face.

He hadn't realized that he'd stopped breathing until she disappeared from the hall. Now that she was gone, he sucked in a long breath with closed eyes. His usual sturdy and perfect posture faltered a bit.

_Oh, Chihiro, it was never my intent to make you uncomfortable. I did not want this. I do not know what I want. I just wanted your companionship once more. But this bond I feel now, this driving force inside of me, is asking for more than your friendship. How can I long for more when I have little time left? You call to me like the sea, yet I'll never set foot on the sands._

It was killing him.

He needed to stop bellyaching. There was no reason he couldn't salvage their friendship. He would apologize for his crude behavior, make her understand that all he wanted was her companionship. Infatuations were simply that. Haku might not be human, but he was a man. It was natural to be drawn to a beauty such as Chihiro.

He waited long enough. No doubt the family was wondering where he was and was waiting for him to join the table. Faking confidence, he headed down to the breakfast table.

* * *

Most of the meal, Chihiro kept her head down, looking into her plate. No one spoke to her for the most part. At one point her father asked about her book, which she murmured a response. The rest of the conversation focused on Haku. Her parents questioned him on many things, all of which he skillfully answered. 

For a time, she stopped paying attention. Her mind wandered to her story. Haku was in the Princess' world, confused and lost...worst of all, scared. Princess Sen was trying to keep him safe, unlike before where he'd been the one doing the safe keeping. The King and Queen questioned him as though interrogating him, which irritated the poor dragon boy, but he took it in stride. Very much like this Haku at the kitchen table.

"I'd very much like to attend the party. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Ogina." Haku said

That caught her attention. She looked up, right into Haku's eyes. Nervously she turned her face to her parents, who were also watching her.

"What?" Everyone was looking at her!

"Oh, nothing Chihiro." Her father said, "We were just talking about you."

Her eyes went wide as her usually rosy cheeks went positively crimson.

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Chihiro? You've been overly red today. I think you should take some aspirin, just in case you're coming down with a fever." Her mother said, full of anxious concern.

"Mom, I already told you, I'm fine." She couldn't disguise the exasperation in her voice.

Haku said nothing. She could still feel his eyes locked on her. It wasn't helping her get rid of the flushness in her face.

"I'd be honored if you save a dance for me, Chihiro." He said

Her face turned to his. The thought of being in his arms, twirled around a dance floor made the party seem infinitely more appealing. There was a space of silence, table wide as she kept her eyes on him.

"Well, Chihiro," her mother's voice rudely interrupted, "Don't keep the man waiting. What do you say?"

"I-I...Yes, okay, a dance sounds good."

Haku smiled for just a second. One of those warm smiles that she found herself falling for the more she saw them.

Conversations started again. Chihiro's parents pulled Haku's attention away again with stories and questions, which was fine. Her mind played a scene of Haku twirling her around, holding her close to him as beautiful music swelled in the background. She saw herself clinging to him, molded against him, as her face tilted to his, watching him closely. The entire world melted away...

Excitement began pooling inside of her. She couldn't wait for that dance.

Then, a very obvious realization hit her. She liked Haku. Even though they'd only known each other a short while–well, in her opinion since he thought otherwise–she already liked him. Too bad he was leaving in a few days. In time she would have...

She shook the thought away.

"I'm finished with breakfast. I'm going to go figure out what I'm going to wear, tonight, then work on my novel."

She stood up from the table, too jittery to stick around for now.

* * *

Haku watched her go with a soft sigh. Her parents were talking him about nonsense, while he rather spend time with Chihiro alone. Of course, that wouldn't be appropriate, especially with his emotions running as high as they were. The idea of dancing with her made his heart pound. For a moment, he thought she felt the same. 

He needed to be free of these feelings. They were getting the best of him.

If there had been more time, he could have explored these emotions. Just two days left.

_eds_


	11. Chapter Ten: A Party

**Chapter Ten: A Party**

Time passed so slowly when waiting for something. Haku tried to meditate, but his impatience kept him from his inner calm. The hours droned on as his mind showed him images of Chihiro in his arms, dancing close together.

Eventually, it was just a half hour before they were to leave. Haku dressed in the suit Chihiro gave him and tied his hair back in a short ponytail. He did so cautiously, making sure that nothing looked out of place. Everything had to be perfect.

When he felt ready, he moved to the living room with Chihiro's parents. They both seemed on edge.

"What is taking her so long?" her mother asked, tossing her hands up in the air.

"Patience, love. Patience." Mr. Ogina said

"I hate keeping our guests waiting. We have to get to the hall."

Haku listened to them, but didn't really hear. Instead he kept his eyes on the staircase, waiting for Chihiro to join them. He pictured her in a wide variety of dresses. Anticipation had quite the grip on him because of it.

"Why don't we go on ahead, sweetheart?" Mr. Ogina asked his wife, "That way we can greet the guests."

She considered it for a brief time.

"Sounds like a good plan."

The couple moved to the door, giving Haku a bow.

"If you will excuse us, Mr. Onishi, we will meet you both at the party. Chihiro knows where the hall is." The older woman said before she and her husband walked out of the door.

"Of course." Haku said as they left, then turned his face back to the stairs with eagerness.

* * *

Chihiro stood in front of the mirror, smoothing her dress with her hands. She thought she looked good, but her opinion didn't matter. She wasn't dressing like this for her own benefit, honestly.

I wonder what Haku will think of this dress, she wondered. Oh, and my hair.

She played with one of the long curling locks between two fingers. They had to get going if they were going to make it on time. No doubt her mother was becoming impatient, and probably rather cross with everyone.

"It's now or never." She said to her reflection with a nod.

With that, she left her room.

* * *

Haku heard footsteps approaching. He stood from the couch, keeping the excitement out of his face, though he certainly felt it.

The waiting had paid off. And then some.

She wore a beautiful red dress with spaghetti straps, a tasteful v cut, exposing a touch of cleavage, and a flaring skirt that just touched at the knees. Thanks to some "Teen" magazines he'd found in the guest room, he knew the terminology. Her thick dark brown hair was done in wavy curls that shined, cascading down her back like a luxurious dark river. Two red combs with small roses held her hair at the sides.

"Chihiro . . . " he whispered in awe. She looked like a modern-day goddess

She blushed a little, presenting herself to him once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, do you like it?" she asked

He barely heard her. Instead, his attention focused on her lips. They seemed to be coated with something pale red and shining. For some reason, her mouth was more kissable appearing than before. It almost seemed like an injustice! How could he resist?

"Haku . . . ?"

Haku jumped, then cleared his throat. He busied himself with his hands by straightening out his clothes, hoping she wouldn't notice that he hadn't been paying attention.

"You look . . . " he stopped to find the right word, then smiled when it came to him, "Enchanting."

She blushed almost as red as her dress. He found the flushness endearing. A smile showed as much.

"Thank you, Haku." She looked around the room, "Where's my Mom and Dad?" she asked

He shook at the familiarness of the question. He remembered young Chihiro, lost in the Spirit World, asking that very question. Haku had done everything he could for that little girl and allowed her into his heart. From the first time they met–no, even before–some emotion swelled between them. Both were too young at the time to understand then.

"They went on ahead," Haku responded a little hoarsely, "They asked for us to meet them at the hall. Your mother said you'd know where it is."

Chihiro nodded. "I know where it is."

"Then we should be off."

"Right!"

She started for the door. Something in him told him to stop her. He didn't want to go. Selfishly enough, he didn't want to share her. Not right now. But, he realized how silly that was. There was a party to go to. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of at that very moment.

As she got to the door, Haku moved up beside her. Nervous fingers reached out for her free hand while the other grasped the doorknob. Before she could open it, Haku's hand grasped hers.

Chihiro jumped in surprise, thinking he was stopping her. It took thirty seconds or so for her to realize that he just wanted to hold her hand. That very realization made her heart pound hard, almost hard enough to be seen.

It amazed her how such a simple touch could make her very happy. Just to hold his hand...for him to want to hold her hand...The moment of closeness was almost better than having a kiss. Not that she didn't long for one.

Neither of them moved. They just held hands. However, they had to get going. Still hand in hand, the pair headed out to her car.

* * *

It was a tiny little community hall in the middle of the small town. Since the city was distant from any major urban area, this was possibly the ritziest place. Several cars lined the streets. It had to be a fair turnout.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. Haku escorted her in, which both got a fair amount of curious stares for. For the better part of an hour, guests passed Chihiro around in greeting. They offered advice on her new novel and asked her what was to happen next. Of course, everyone died to know about the handsome young man that escorted her. Her response was simple.

"He's a friend of mine."

Some people seemed disappointed at the news, some, especially old women wanting to match make, were very excited that Chihiro was available. The thought annoyed her to no end.

When she finally broke away, she went to find Haku. It took about five minutes for her to find him, standing by the punch bowl. A few young women stood nearby watching him with giggles. Haku was a handsome man with sharp features, almost in a feminine way. The way he carried himself made him seem so confident, possibly even regal. Chihiro expected girls to find interest in him. For some reason, that made her jealous.

She walked up to him with an apologetic look in her eye. He dismissed it, giving her a warm smile. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed her hand again, which made her stop breathing for a moment from surprise. He gave her hand a squeeze as he led her out to the dance floor, just as a soft slow song began to play.

Haku pulled her into his arms, staring down at her perfect face, into those warm welcoming eyes. The heat between their bodies made him shiver for a moment as though cold. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

She fit with him perfectly, up against his body, as though made to be. They moved in sync. Something in his movements reminded her of the flow of water, slowly trickling down a stream. He was so fluid and graceful.

The look of his eyes was nearly her undoing. Haku stared at her, intensely as always. It felt like he was trying to touch her soul. She wanted him to. She wanted that closeness. More closeness than a simple dance. Not that this dance was simple. It had passionate undertones that Chihiro couldn't deny. It made her push closer to him, though she knew she shouldn't. Haku welcomed it, though, holding her tightly with the arm around her waist.

The song ended, sadly. Haku and Chihiro didn't notice. They didn't notice the crowd that had circled, watching them with amazement. They didn't hear the clapping and cheers the guests gave them for such a beautiful dance. All they saw was each other.

"Haku...?" she whispered as she looked around, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Alright. I take it you mean alone?"

She nodded twice, "Yes, there's a garden out back."

"Let's go."

The pair headed toward the back as the guests started going back to the festivities. She led him to the garden area, which was luckily empty except for the flowering trees and bushes.

Chihiro looked up at Haku, unsure of herself. She wanted to be alone with him for a moment. Now she had him out here, under the pretense that she needed to talk to him. And she had nothing. And, as before, she began to panic. She had to say something.

"Did you read today's chapters?" she asked

There was an oddly disappointed look on his face, but he nodded.

"Yes. The story is coming together rather nicely, Chihiro. I'm very proud of you."

She beamed at him. His praise made her feel so happy.

"Really?" she asked, excitedly, "I'm glad you like them, Haku."

"What's not to like? You are extremely talented."

"Thank you!" she said with a bow

Then there was silence. Haku and Chihiro stared at each other waiting for something to happen. Anything to break this uncomfortable pause in conversation. She couldn't help thinking how perfect an opportunity this was for Haku to grab and kiss her. He wouldn't, of course. He seemed stuffy in that sense and it was VERY frustrating. Slowly, her face started showing her aggravation.

"Haku! Why won't you kiss me?" she asked as she stomped a foot, then put her hand to her mouth as though embarrassed.

He stared at her in shock. For a moment, he'd wondered if he'd heard her correctly. She had been distracting him all night, but not on purpose, of course. She had no way of knowing how radiant he saw her right now. She also had no way of knowing how desperately he wanted to touch her lips with his.

"Pardon me?" he asked, just to be sure

"It's just that I really...I...You seem like you want to and I want you to, but..." each word that tumbled out of her mouth sounded like a frustrated child trying to get her point across.

Haku stared at her a while longer, just watching those rosy cheeks turn redder and those soft tempting lips tremble. He was almost afraid to make this move, worrying that it was merely a dream. Nothing would please him more than to just...

With a heavy, fear-filled sigh, he brought a hand to her cheek, cupping it with a nervous hand. She stiffened up, but he decided to try and ignore it. They both wanted this, for good or ill. He moved closer to her, hovering right above her. A thumb lightly traced her sweet lips. Haku heard her breath catch in her throat as she closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips. That was all the invitation he needed.

Before he could stop himself, their lips met. So soft. So warm. Just as he imagined. It was like pouring his soul into her as he took a bit of hers. For a moment the world just stopped as the union continued. A soft moan sounded from her throat which made him pull her closer. He took her mouth with gentle ease, exploring every part of it, memorizing the feel with his own touch.

Chihiro felt faint. This was exactly like her dream. He tasted like a river, cool and refreshing, sweet like the purist of water. It was enough to make her cry, though she didn't. Instead she clung to him for dear life, unwilling to stop or let him go. She needed this so much...Needed him...

Something about a stream touched the back of her mind. Now that she thought about it, she remembered a river with his name. The Kohaku river. She fell into it when she was young, trying to save her pink shoe. Chihiro remembered thinking she was going to drown, but the stream carried her to safety.

She held him tighter as the memory surfaced. Something about that river...Something about Kohaku. How it had felt alive as she found her way to the banks. How safe and protected she felt instead of afraid. How Haku made her feel like that...

_What if the impossible is possible, Chihiro?_ She heard the thought in the back of her mind. What if what he said is true?

She pulled back and stared at him. He had a longing in his eyes that shook her being. No doubt she returned it, because she certainly felt the same.

"Kohaku..." she whispered.

Before he could answer, there was a loud crashing sound inside the hall, followed by frightful screams. They both turned to the sound, wondering what was going on. The lights in the hall flickered off and on a few times as the screams continued to echo into the night.

"Hakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Where AAAAAAARE youuuuuu!" a hoarse, shrill voice echoed in the courtyard.

Haku shuddered, then stiffened up, squeezing Chihiro tightly against him.

"NO!" he yelled out, "How could this be!" He turned to Chihiro, shaking her as he spoke, "Run, Chihiro! Get as far away from this place as possible!"

"Haku! Why? What's going on!" she asked frantically

"No time! I have to try and save the others. I can't have you be here. I can't see you in harms way."

He pulled away from her, giving her a little push, trying to get her to run. Without being sure she was leaving, he started for the hall.

"Haku!" she screamed out, "What's going on!"

Haku turned back with fear in his eyes.

"He's here, Chihiro."

"Who?"

He shook again, fearfully.

"The Spirit Eater..."


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Spirit Eater

**A/N: Yes, it's been a LONG time since I've updated this story. My appologies. I've had a bit of writer's block with this one (and my Harry Potter obsession just isn't helping me any). I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Again, I'm very sorry to anyone who has been waiting for more of this story. Thanks. _--EDS_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Spirit Eater**

"He's here, Chihiro. The Spirit Eater . . . "

Haku's words, the way he spoke them, made her terrified. She stood before him, shaking just as he did.

"You have to get out of here, Chihiro." She didn't move, "Please!" he stressed

Chihiro shook her head.

"No, I can't go. My mom and dad are in there, and their friends. A-and I don't want you to go in there alone."

He didn't seem moved by her argument. So, she took matters into her own hands, running toward the door.

"NO!" Haku yelled, following after her like a blast of wind.

He darted in front of her just as she grabbed the door. A look of determination flared at him from her hardened brown eyes matching his own. He couldn't let her get in the middle of this, but she was fighting him. Haku realized he should have known. Though she was being stubborn, he had to try to turn her away.

"Chihiro, go!"

She shook her head again then attempted to push passed him. The yelling inside the hall became louder, which made her more determined. Haku still held her back.

"Chihiro!" he yelled

Suddenly Haku was thrown through the glass door as though grabbed around the waist and tossed backwards. Chihiro reached out albeit too late screaming his name. Inside, he landed hard on the ground in the middle of the very panicked crowd.

He heard screams all around him, but nothing was as loud as the cold, shrill timbre of the Spirit Eater. Dazed, Haku stood up, swaying. The glass beneath his feet crunched as he began to move toward the dark core of the creature only he could truly see.

He watched in quiet horror as the tentacles passed through the unknowing mortals. One by one, they fell to the ground as soulless shells. Haku had to put a stop to this at once.

"Look at them, Haku. So delicious . . . " another fell to the ground as a tentacle pulled back, "It's been so long since I've had a human soul . . . " the thing said as though savoring a hearty meal.

"You'll stop at once!" Haku screamed at the Spirit Eater, who only laughed in response.

A long tentacle swung hard at Haku, catching him right in the ribs. He heard a crack as his body went flying into the nearby table. Red punch spilled all over him, not that it mattered. There was a burning pain in his chest as he struggled to breathe.

"Do you think YOU can stop me, Haku?" it laughed that cruel laugh, "You are the one who brought me to this feast."

Haku jumped up from the ground, a move he knew he'd regret later thanks to the pain. He brought his hands to his face, formed in a square. He chanted something quickly and furiously. Suddenly, a jet of water that appeared neither here nor there sprang from his boxed fingers. It seemed real . . . but not.

The watery jet hit the Spirit Eater dead on, causing it to reel back with a high-pitched scream. Its long arms flailed about as it flew into a wall then through it.

"Run!" Haku yelled to the others who were standing around watching in shock, "While you can do so! Run!" they just stood and stared

Haku moved to the nearest person, shoving him roughly toward the door. Unfortunately, it was too late. A tentacle passed through her and another person. Both dropped to the floor. That got people running and screaming again.

Suddenly, Haku felt something around his throat, lifting him from the ground. He choked and gagged as he clawed at it with his fingernails. The man couldn't even make a sound it was wrapped so tightly.

"You'd betray me after I've given you this chance!"

Haku bared his teeth almost ferally at the monster that had him in its grasp.

"All that whining. 'I must find Chihiro. I must keep my promise!' Boo hoo hoo!" the Spirit Eater mocked him

Haku had to free himself somehow. He couldn't sit here idly while the Spirit Eater continued his feast. There were so few left and it was stealing souls by the second.

There was only one solution. Only one thing he could do. His body began to glow and shift. The Spirit Eater's grasp lessened as Haku's body began to reform and elongate in its clutches. It sneered at him as Haku managed to break himself free.

Haku landed hard on the floor, shimmering like a pale river against the floor. His large green eyes focused on the Spirit Eater as he slowly moved toward it. Then, he jetted across the floor, ramming into the creature that only he could touch. The thing flew backwards through the wall, causing Haku to actually crash into it. Dazed, he fell to the ground again, but at least he'd managed to stall the Spirit Eater again.

"Haku . . . ?" he heard a gasp near the door

Haku turned his head to the soft, confused sound, only to find Chihiro staring at him. She'd obviously just walked in instead of running like he begged. Her warm brown eyes were wide and her jaw was slightly dropped. She seemed to be trembling as her eyes traveled along his dragon body.

Oh, he wanted to go to her, but he knew he couldn't. She wasn't safe. Not yet. He roared at her. It was his way of telling her to run, but she seemed stuck in place. Fear ripped through him as he kept his eyes on her. If something happened to her–

He had no time to continue the thought. Suddenly he crashed into the wall at the other side of the room. His head knocked hard against it, causing his mind to haze again. Hell!

"Haku!" Chihiro yelled

She sounded as though she was moving closer to him. Why wasn't she running away! Again, he roared in warning, but he could hear her footsteps approaching. No, no, no! His eyes opened again as the Spirit Eater laughed shrilly. Haku watched as a tentacle approached Chihiro.

Roaring yet again, he rushed to intercept the tentacle. It grazed Chihiro enough to knock her out, but the thing hadn't managed to steal her soul. Haku managed to hold the thing down for now.

There were sirens in the distance. No one had escaped enough to manage to call the police. The commotion drew them to the hall.

The Spirit Eater moved away from Haku, still laughing. He gave the young dragon one last good swing, causing Haku to fly into the ceiling. With a loud thunk, he fell to the ground again. Broken glass dug into his skin passed the scales sending sharp pangs of pain through him. It forced his shape to change back to his human form.

He looked up. His whole body shook as he moved. Haku hissed with pain while he searched the room. The Spirit Eater fled from the scene. All around Haku members of the party were strewn about. It seemed no one survived. Then he remembered Chihiro.

Haku scrambled over to her fallen body. She wasn't cold and empty like the others, simply unconscious. He brought a hand to her soft face, cupping it lovingly.

"Chihiro . . . " he whispered

She didn't move, not that he'd expected her to. Eventually, she would wake up. Haku vowed to be at her side when that happened.

The sirens got closer. Cars came to a screeching halt just outside the door. Moments later, officers charged inside of the hall.

"My God!" one of the officers uttered fearfully

It was quite the scene. Broken glass everywhere. Fallen bodies on the floor. A lone man hovering above the body of a young girl.

"Hey you! What's happened here!" another officer said, suspicion heavy in his words.

Haku looked to the officers with confusion. How could they blame him for this? No one man could do such a thing!

Before anyone could speak, the entire neighborhood seemed to be screaming. The officers visibly trembled as the sound echoed from the streets all around the hall. Haku took one last look at Chihiro, deeply wishing to look into those warm brown eyes once more, but he ran out of time. He had to find a way to help.

He stood up, wavering with each step closer to the doors.

"Wait!" one officer yelled, grabbing Haku by the arm, "You're not going anywhere! Not until you explain what happened!"

The yelling continued beyond the hall. Haku had to help. He was the only one that could.

Weakened by the earlier fight and frightened for Chihiro, Haku couldn't think of a decent cover story for himself. The truth flooded out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"I have. To stop. Him." He mumbled weakly as he tried to remove himself from the officer's hold

"What are you talking about! What did you do to these people?"

"I didn't. Do anything. It was him!"

"You're not making any sense." Another officer growled at him

"Everyone. Is in danger. The Spirit Eater!" he yelled as others came to hold him down.

The more he struggled, the more urgent his pleas became. Of course, the officers assumed that this man had snapped. It took at least four officers to hold him down. Eventually, someone pulled out a stun gun. Haku screamed as the electricity shot through his already tired body, causing him to fall to the ground.

"We're going to have to put him 'away.' He's obviously insane." One of the police officers said as another cuffed him.

The others agreed. They carried him to the nearest squad car and tossed him in, roughly. The screaming in the streets continued while paramedics came to help the fallen party guests. No one knew what to do and the only person who could help them was being taken away.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Day Four

A/N: No, I didn't forget about this fic. I just lost the _Spirited Away_. Now it's back, baby! And I am determined to finish it. I only have a couple of chapters left. So, please read and enjoy.

_

* * *

Falling. _

_...Falling._

_Surrounded by glittering stars and scales and tears._

_The night air blows along my face, through my hair. It's cool against the flushed warmth of my face. _

_I'm falling, but I'm not afraid. I feel your hand in mine, gripping tightly. As long as that hand holds mine, I'm safe. I've always been safe with you._

_Your mouth moves and words spill from your mouth as your beautiful green eyes glisten with tears threatening to spill. I've saved you by remembering your name. I've saved you, just as you had saved me._

_And in that moment, despite the youth of my heart, I knew that you were more than a rescuer. More than a friend. No. You were part of my being . . . my soul . . . The one that I will love._

_Kohaku . . . _

_...Haku . . . _

_"HAKU!"_

**Chapter 12: Day Four**

She screamed as she sat straight up in the bed. Haku. Last night. So much confusion. Memories flooded her from the party. Chills went down her spine as she recalled the sight of fallen bodies, including her parents, dead to the ground, but not completely gone. Her heart leapt as she remembered the sleek white dragon turned his large green eyes on her.

Haku. However impossible it was, Haku was a dragon. Not only a dragon, but the one from her story. It was like he jumped from the very pages of her novel.

She looked around the room, now that it was finally coming into focus. The surroundings didn't look familiar to her. However, it she began to recognize it. It reeked "hospital."

Suddenly, a nurse and an orderly rushed into the room. The orderly moved closer to Chihiro, placing massive hands on her shoulder. She tried to get away, but he held her firmly.

"Where's Haku!" She yelled at him

The large man shook his head, clearly not knowing what she was talking about. The nurse took the opportunity to step in.

"Ms. Ogina, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." The woman said with a kindly voice that would normally put Chihiro at ease, "You've been through quite an ordeal–"

Chihiro didn't care what kind of ordeal she'd been through. All she wanted was for her question to be answered. No amount of pacifying would change her mind.

"Where's Haku?" she demanded angrily at the pair

The nurse and orderly cast confused glances at each other. Both knew who Haku was, but only from the young woman's famous books. Perhaps, the girl bumped her head in all the chaos at the club?

"Don't look at me like that! He was at the party with us!" Chihiro's voice moved from angry to livid quickly.

"There was another survivor of the attack, or whatever it was. A young man." The nurse said in a low tone

Chihiro stiffened underneath the big man's hold. She swatted at those overlarge hands until he finally let her go. Once free, she sat up in the hospital bed, on her knees.

"That's him! Where is he? I have to know if he's alright."

The police ordered them not to tell the girl for now about the only other person who'd come from that party unharmed by the sudden illness that attacked the town. Considering Ogina's reaction, neither the nurse nor the orderly could blame them.

"Ma'am, you really must–"

"Just tell me." Chihiro said, looking terrified.

That sad look was more than enough to break the nurse's resolve. The girl wanted to know, then she would be told. Obviously it was of the utmost importance.

"He's been taking away, Ms. Ogina. I don't know all the details, but I heard that he was ranting about something . . . well . . . something impossible. Something insane. So . . . the police took him to the Nakamura Institution."

Chihiro's stomach fell away. They took Haku to the nuthouse. The only person that could save them all was locked away. Oh no!

"I have to go to him!" she started climbing out of the bed

"Wait, you haven't gotten a clean bill of health as of yet." The nurse complained, holding up hands to stop her.

"Please, it's really important." Chihiro pleaded.

No one could say "no" to the look on her face. She looked sweet and innocent. In that moment, both of the hospital staffers hearts just melted.

"Alright." The nurse grabbed Chihiro's folded dress, handing it to its owner, "Here is your dress. Your shoes are under the chair."

Chihiro nodded. As soon as the others left the room, she rushed to get dressed. Before she slipped it on, she noticed a glimmering purple thing on the inside of the dress. She pulled it out.

"How'd that get in there?"

Her purple barrette that she'd forgotten about for so long was back yet again. She wondered if it had been there the entire time. Odd. Well, since it was there, she used it to tie back her long hair.

Once dressed, she put on her shoes. She pushed all of the fears rising in her mind out. Right now, she'd have to be brave. It was the only way to save Haku and everyone else.

* * *

Delicious souls. So many. And with that pesky dragon out of the way, he'd have his fill before the last day came. When could he have another chance, after all?

Like a deadly storm, the SpiritEater feasted over the country side. Deadly calm bodies lay in his path, dropping one by one by one. Silly humans still tried to help them, but what good could come from it. So very silly.

Laughing, he continued his path. Still more to eat. Delicious . . . DELICIOUS!

* * *

He'd screamed all night. The staff had tried to sedate him, but for Haku, that was impossible. No matter how much they used, it did not work. Human medicines could not affect him in that manner, but it did prevent him from shape-shifting to his true form. 

His mind often went to Chihiro. What had happened to her in his absence? Hopefully, she fled or was taken away before that bastard could snatch her soul. The thought paralyzed him with fear. If she'd been devoured, he'd never forgive himself. Never.

* * *

For a better part of an hour, she argued with the staff at Nakamura Institute. Was it such a crime to be able to see Haku? Not in her opinion. But the doctor kept telling her that Haku was too aggravated to see anyone right now. 

Eventually, they caved. She stressed that she was the only one who could calm him down. They believed her. And in a way, it was true, or at least most likely.

The orderlies led Haku into the room allotted for visitation. As soon as she spotted him, tears trembled down Chihiro's cheeks. Haku, in turn, lit up. There was some hope left, after all.

Haku moved first, shrugging off the men holding his arms. He ran to Chihiro, cupping her sweet face between trembling hands, as though he feared she wasn't there. Moments later, he kissed the tears away then pressed his forehead to hers. Immediately, a sort of peace washed over him. Chihiro felt the same warmth.

"Haku . . . " she whispered with a tremble

He smiled, but it was tense. "I've been so worried." He closed his eyes as he felt her arms wrap around his waist

"Me too. I dreamed of you and woke up screaming." She sniffled, "I was so scared, especially when they wouldn't tell me where you were."

He nodded. His arms slid from her cheeks down her shoulders where he held her firmly. The pair stayed that way for a brief moment in time, just soaking up the other's presence and finding much needed solace there. But, eventually, it had to end.

"I must leave this place, otherwise–"

"The SpiritEater will eat everyone."

Haku nodded again. Before he could speak once more, he swallowed hard.

"Yes," he confirmed with words, "I must find a way to stop him, Chihiro. Everything is at stake." His voice suddenly trembled, "And it is my doing."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Haku. You didn't know this would happen."

"I should have suspected it."

She felt every bit of the guilt he felt from his words. It made her feel awful inside.

"If you want to blame yourself, you'll have to blame me, too." She said, sounding almost scolding.

He pulled back from her to give her a horrified stare. How could she say such things? It literally hurt him to hear.

Before he could say anything, she raised fingers to his lips. "I'm the one you made the bargain for, right? So, it's my fault, even more than yours."

"Never think something like that Chihiro. Never." He ran fingers through her hair, "I was being selfish, in a sense. I knew you would not remember me. You could have gone the whole of your life without me and had been fine . . . possibly better off, considering what is happening now.

"But I remembered you every day. Your face. Your smile. The sound of your voice. The few days that we spent together in my world wound up being my most treasured times, even more than my days as the spirit of the Kohaku river, when I was free.

"I could not have existed wondering what became of you. And even though you would not remember me, I made a promise to find out."

As his thumb rubbed her cheek, Chihiro had a flash of him holding her hand, leading her where she was supposed to go. She heard her childlike voice asking--no, begging–to see him again. He promised that he would. Now here he was.

"I remember." She murmured

That simple sentence made his heart thump hard. Just knowing she had that spark of memory pleased him to no end.

"I'm glad," was all he could say.

He gave her lips the briefest of kisses. Unfortunately, time did not allow them more than that. And it took a lot of willpower to pull away.

"I must fix what has gone wrong." He said as he pulled away from her, "How can I escape?"

She honestly didn't know. At least, not at first. The answer was as simple as the nose on her face.

"You're gonna walk out the front door." She said with determination.

That was so simple, he mused, that it might just work.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Great Escape

**A/N: Well, looks like I'm on a role. With any luck, this story will be done within the next week. Possibly earlier if I keep up this pace! Hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Great Escape**

"Come on, Haku!" she exclaimed, pulling his hand

The guards were still on the other side of the door leading back into the ward, while another stood behind the exit for visitors. That particular guard was the one to worry about at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the visitor door while squeezing Haku's hand. When the door opened, the guard turned slowly, asking if she was ready to leave. As the guard's eyes met the pair, they went wide.

"Hey!" he yelled, "What's going on here!"

Chihiro bit her lip. "Sorry, sir!"

She pushed the man back with all her might. He fell to the ground and slid back to the wall. Haku pulled Chihiro down the hall in a blur of speed. In the distance, she could hear the fallen guard reporting the incident on his walky-talky.

A right, then a left, followed by another left, they reached the main hall. The pair was too fast for the guards, nurses, and doctors. At least, they were at first. Once they approached the front doors, the guards stepped in front, blocking their path. Haku came to a screeching halt. His footies caused him to slip on the linoleum tiling, tripping him. Chihiro tried to keep him up, but she managed to fall, too.

Haku scooted back, half lying on Chihiro, protecting her. His back pressed into her chest forcing her to move back as he continued to push them both out of harm's way.

"And where do you two think you're going?" one of the guards asked in a barking voice that made Chihiro swallow hard.

"We have to go." The young woman said to them

Haku said nothing and simply continued to protect the woman behind him.

"He's not going anywhere, kid." The next guard told her, pointing at Haku, "The kid's nuts. And dangerous."

The third guard chuckled, "What was it you said, kid? Oh, I remember," his tone turned mocking, "You have to protect us all from the evil SpiritEater, oh no."

The three guards laughed together. Chihiro felt anger rising through her. How could they be so cruel?

"It's TRUE!" she screamed at them

They stopped laughing. Their looks turned something close to disgusted as they spoke in unison.

"Looks like we've got another nutcase, boys.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"Yeah, right."

Chihiro wrapped her arms around Haku protectively as one of the men reached out for them. She closed her eyes tightly as her head pressed against the back of his head.

"Change." She whispered

Haku turned his face slightly as he calmly kicked the approaching man in the shin, causing the security guard to fall.

"Why you little–"

"I cannot change." Haku said back, "I tried before."

Chihiro squeezed him tightly. "You have to change, Haku! I know you can do it."

He half smiled at that trust in his abilities. Still, that did not change the fact that the medication had an adverse effect on his powers. Now would be a good time for them to wear off. The guards swarmed in on them. Chihiro whimpered behind him. He couldn't let them take her.

Two hands grabbed at Chihiro's shoulders, while four grabbed Haku's arms. The guards tried to separate them, but the girl hung on for dear life.

"No!" she screamed, "Leave us alone! Let us go!"

Haku kicked at the men as far as he could, which wasn't very far thanks to their positions. They needed a miracle to be freed.

"Change, Haku!" her voice screamed through his being, "Change! Change, please! We have to save everyone!"

For some reason, that rocked his core. His power swam up from inside, stretching through his extremities. It wrapped around his human body, pulling at it. And it pulled and pulled, making him longer. The white glow of his magic filled the room. It was somehow cool like a refreshing spring, but warm like a sunkissed shore.

The guards let go of him, falling back with fear. Chihiro, however, held on, wrapping herself around him more.

"Oh my God." One of the guards whispered in awe, "It's impossible . . . "

His magic stretched him as long as it could and coated him with shimmering scales. His mouth turned into a muzzle complete with a mouthful of vicious looking teeth. His hair shifted from black to a body length green mane. Horns protruded from his head.

Green dragon eyes turned on the guard who seemed frozen to the ground. Haku used his tail to sweep them back, but not hard enough for serious damage. In a way, they seemed happy to be as far away from the beast as possible.

Others joined them as the screams began. A few members of the staff fell to their knees with such shock. A dragon was in the hospital. A real-life dragon!

Chihiro took Haku's horns firmly in her hands. Her legs held tight on the sides of his body. There was a joy that wrapped her up as she held him like this. Warmth and safety like she'd never known. No . . . Like she'd never remembered.

The pair flew like the wind to the glass doors. Instinctively, Chihiro pressed her face into Haku for protection against shattering glass. She had nothing to worry about. Each shard heading in her direction suddenly wrapped in black bubbles, then dropped to the ground.

The air carried them to the sky. She looked back to see Nakamura growing smaller as they got higher. She gripped Haku tighter as the ground dropped away more and more, and so quickly. But soon, she realized what a wonderful feeling it all was. She'd never felt more free or alive.

"Haku! That way!" she pointed off to the right.

The massive dragon shifted directions, heading in the path Chihiro set for him.

It didn't take them long to reach the town she grew up in. Though, from the skies, it didn't look like the home. Debris was scattered all over the ground. Cars crashed into sides of buildings or light poles. Smoke rose from several spots. Bodies littered the landscape.

"Oh, no . . . " she cried at the destruction that the SpiritEater caused, "We have to find him, Haku . . . Find him and stop him."

He didn't have to speak to voice his agreement. Somehow, she felt it through her.

The path of destruction looked like it stretched endlessly in every direction. The air filled with the sounds of ambulances and police cars and people's screams of terror. Where could you run from a silent killer, though?

Haku continued to fly around the area in widening circles. It seemed like the SpiritEater was nowhere in site. It made her nervous and on edge, both of which Haku felt. He wished he could comfort her properly, but that wasn't possible in his current form. He considered landing just to take a brief break to check on her.

Just as he began to land, a dark laugh filled the sky. Haku tried to stop, but it was too late. There was a squatting sensation, knocking the dragon back. Chihiro screamed as she fell from Haku's top. The way her body wrapped around him, she stayed on enough that she slid from to his front.

Another gust of wind pushed at the pair, forcing them to the ground hard. Haku couldn't figure which way was up or down. His attacker did. In one final blow, Haku went screaming toward the earth.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Stand

**A/N: Told ya, I'm on a roll. Here's another one for you guys! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Stand**

He curled his body around Chihiro as they came crashing down to earth. Tree branches sliced into his flesh as he plummeted through the tops. He roared in pain after each piercing; Chihiro whimpered after each growl of pain.

The dark laugh rumbled over the land as Haku hit the ground hard. Too hard, in fact. The force unraveled his body from Chihiro, causing her to fly into the air. He couldn't move fast enough to protect her from falling to the ground. With a yelp, she rolled and hit a rock with her head.

Panic seized Haku when he realized that she wasn't moving. Quickly, not caring for his own safety, he transformed into a man. Crawling, he rushed to her side, pulling Chihiro into his lap. With the sleeve of his shirt, he wiped the pool of blood forming on her forehead.

"Chihiro!" he yelled while shaking her, "Chihiro!"

She made no response. Hell, he couldn't think. Normally, he could keep a cool head, but not this time. Too much panic. Too much grief.

"Hahahaha!" the SpiritEater laughed from somewhere behind him

Haku's eyes widened as he quickly turned his head to spot his enemy. The creature seemed nowhere in site. Haku's hands tightened on Chihiro. Suddenly, a blur of darkness sped toward him.

"I see you, Haku!"

* * *

_She'd wandered off from her parents at the restaurant. Really, how could they eat so much food? They hadn't even paid for it. That seemed so rude._

_Whatever. Let them get into trouble._

_It was weird being in a town that looked so empty. The atmosphere felt a little spooky to her. The buildings looked nice and welcoming, at least. Maybe these were weird people who didn't like being out during the day, she thought. Maybe that's why the streets were so empty._

_She came to a large building. It seemed like the centerpiece of the place, though it was off to the back. Chihiro gave it a look over._

_"A bathhouse?" she said to herself_

_Yes. That's what it was. A really elaborate looking bathhouse. Curious, she continued closer._

_She stood on the edge of the bridge leading to the bathhouse. It was a pretty steep drop. Her eyes looked to the tunnel leading of to somewhere when a train popped out of it._

_"It's the train." She said excitedly, then ran to the opposite edge of the bridge to get a better look at it._

_Something caught her attention. A feeling. It gripped her so suddenly that she couldn't help looking in the direction of the sensation._

_Her eyes met his with the shock of familiarity. It was like seeing someone on the street that you used to know. But she didn't know the boy staring back at her. Did she?_

_"You have to leave . . . Now!" he said to her_

_She tried to protest, or at least question why she had to rush off. At the same time, deep down, she knew she shouldn't question him. She jumped from the rails of the bridge with confusion. The boy promised to hold "them" off, whoever they were as she ran down the path she came._

_Fear gripped her as spirits began to appear around her. She yelped and screamed as they crept from the shadows and inside the abandoned buildings. What was going on?_

_"Mom! Dad!" Chihiro screamed for her parents, but they never came._

_She retraced her steps back to the restaurants her parents decided to eat in. Chihiro ran up to her father, pulling on him with her tiny hands, begging for him to get up and go. When he turned to her . . . he wasn't her father at all. He was a massive pig._

_Gasping, she released him, taking a step back. A creature hidden in darkness swatted at the massive pig until he roared and collapsed to the ground._

_Roared? Pigs don't roar. They squeal. So . . . why . . . ?_

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open, though she wished they hadn't. Immediately, a horrific pain throbbed her head, radiating from a point on her forehead. She reached up, feeling something wet there. She brought her hand back to her face to take a look. Blood. What happened?

Roaring sounded again, and this time, not from her dream. Her eyes, though her vision was blurry, turned skyward. A long white thing was attacking a big black thing. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the scene. She gasped. Was that thing the SpiritEater? And it was fighting . . .

"Haku!"

Haku and the SpiritEater twirled in the dance of battle. The dragon snapped at the figure, biting into its spiritual flesh. The SpiritEater roared at him, swatting at Haku with its tentacles in retaliation. Haku dodged the creature over and over. Unfortunately, he miscalculated a movement. The SpiritEater tossed Haku into a tree with brutal force, slicing the treetop in half.

Chihiro screamed as Haku smashed into the tall oak tree. How long had the pair been at this? She remembered it was nearing dusk. Now it was night with a brightly glowing moon. Haku must have been exhausted by now.

"Haku! PLEASE!" she screamed out into the night

However, it was not Haku who noticed first. The SpiritEater turned its glowing yellow eyes on Chihiro with a cruel chuckle.

"OOOh, lunch! I am starved!" the thing said as it descended on Chihiro.

Chihiro gasped. Her legs wouldn't move her and her head was twirling so much, she felt ill.

"NO!" she screamed as she tried to crawl away

Haku slammed into the side of the SpiritEater, pushing it toward the trees. It half-crashed, half-phased through them. The use of his body weakened Haku. The dragon collapsed to the ground with a thump.

Chihiro moved as quickly as possible to Haku. Now that she was so close, she could see the bruises under his white scales, the deep gashes, and the look of absolute exhaustion of him. If he didn't stop, he was going to die.

"Get out of here, Haku. Please!" she begged him

Haku's green eyes looked almost glossy, like he was about to cry. Did dragons cry? She shook the brief thought out of her mind as Haku growled at her. She turned around to see a tentacle coming for her. Before it could reach her, Haku used his tail to whack her out of the way as gently as he could. She collapsed to the ground.

The tentacle reached for a new target. It grabbed Haku's tail, picking him up by it, then used it to slam him to the ground twice. The dragon made a sound similar to a human's whimper.

When Haku collapsed to the ground that final time, his body forced him back into a human form. His body was black and blue from head to toe. Cuts and bruises littered his perfect pale skin.

Weak and shaking, Haku used the grass below his fallen body to pull toward Chihiro. She seemed so far away. He couldn't protect her from that distance.

"Chihiro, RUN!" he said with a shaking voice

The SpiritEater closed on her quickly. She couldn't move fast enough to avoid it. The thing wrapped its tentacle around her body, squeezing tight. Her eyes fluttered shut as her breath stopped and heart slowed. Chihiro felt her soul seeping through her skin into the creature.

"NO!" Haku screamed. "NOOOOOOO!"

Finding a second wind, he charged at the creature. Before he got to it, the SpiritEater swept Haku into another tree. His human body handled that much worse than his dragon form. Haku fell to his knees as tears streamed down his face.

"What, Haku, is this flesh useful to you?" the SpiritEater said cruelly, "Ohh, is this the 'one,' Haku? The one you sold your soul for." It laughed, "Isn't that just a pity?"

Haku's heart broke. As her soul filled the SpiritEater, he felt his heart fading away. All his struggles . . . all his happiness . . . all for nothing. Nothing.

_If there is any mercy left in the world, take me with her_, he sobbed inwardly.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Her White Dragon

**A/N: Well, this is it. Can you believe it? As long as it took me to get back into the Mojo, I actually wound up finishing on of my stories that's not a one shot. So, without further adieu, chapter 15.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Her White Dragon**

She would have never thought that life really flashed before your eyes as you died. It did. As the SpiritEater devoured her soul, she saw everything.

_Her first birthday._

_The day she fell into the Kohaku River._

_The first day of school._

_Her first straight-A report card._

_The last day at school._

_Her flowers and her card._

_The tunnel._

_Her first novel._

_Her first paycheck from it._

_Her first kiss by Haku._

_Her mother. Her father. Her Haku._

_Lin. Kamaji. No Face. Yu-baba. Grammy._

She watched as Grammy handed her the purple barrette she now wore in her hair. That was more vivid than any other experience she'd just had as her soul sucked away.

_"This will protect you."_ She said, _"It was woven together by your friends."_

Protect her how? Had it ever protected her in the past? She'd always wondered, not that she had remembered. Now she did along with everything else.

Light surrounded Chihiro's body. The SpiritEater tried to let her go, but his tentacle would not obey. It almost seemed seared into her flesh. The creature howled in pain as the beams of light shot from the girl's flaccid body. Like daggers, the beams sliced into its spiritual flesh, bleeding souls away from it.

Souls danced and swirled around the SpiritEater, finally free from their prison. As the beams sliced into the thing, more souls spilled, flying around then away. The being howled and howled into the night as the human souls laughed joyously.

Chihiro felt her soul fill her empty shell. Eyes twitching, she stared at the sliced SpiritEater. It took her a few moments to realize the beams slicing into him were coming from her.

"The barrette." She mumbled to herself, "Thanks again, Grammy." She smiled weakly

Still hazy, she went limp in the beast's tentacle, but did not pass out again. She just hung there weakly.

Most of the souls already fled from the SpiritEater. Instead of a massive creature, the thing shrank down to about an eighth in size. It released Chihiro, or rather was allowed to release her. Luckily, she wasn't even a foot off the ground anymore.

The moment she hit the ground, Haku rushed to her side as much as his battered body was able. He scooped her up into his arms, wincing in pain as he pulled her in close.

"Chihiro . . . " he whispered proudly, stroking her soft brown hair. "You did it. You saved everyone."

Her eyes fluttered at him as a warm smile spread on her lips.

"I did?"

"Mhm." He smiled equally as warm

The SpiritEater stopped howling and collapsed to the grassy floor beneath it. Both Chihiro and Haku could feel the anger, humiliation, and defeat radiating from it. They also felt the admittance that it was defeated.

"Return to the Spirit World, SpiritEater. You know what will happen if you take another human soul. You have no place here." Haku said cooly.

"Hmph, big words for a man who let his girlfriend do all the work." The SpiritEater said equally as cool.

"We're a team." Chihiro said as she sat up with Haku's help, "We both defeated you."

Haku put his face in her hair, taking in her scent. It put him at ease. Finally, it was all over.

"You may have defeated me." The beast said, "But I've still won."

Haku's arms squeezed Chihiro protectively. Something told her she should have been holding HIM.

"I may not be able to eat another soul, but a deal is a deal, Haku. You're mine now."

Chihiro cried out in agony. No. Haku couldn't go. He had to stay with her forever. She didn't want to lose him again.

"No!" she yelled.

"Chihiro . . . " Haku whispered, holding her lovingly

"No, not again, Haku!"

"I'm sorry. A deal is a deal."

"You're not even going to fight it?"

Haku pulled back, putting her face in his hands. Those beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. He hated to see her in tears. It broke every part of him. Saying goodbye was even worse.

"I can't, Chihiro. I'd rather you be safe than fight the SpiritEater again." He wiped a tear away with a thumb, "We both knew that my time was coming . . . that we had only five days."

"But you can't leave me. I finally remember you." She pleaded

He smiled, "You do?" he smiled more as she nodded, "That makes me happy." He kissed her forehead, "I am sorry, Chihiro, that I must cause you pain. I wish this wasn't goodbye, but it is."

"Say you'll see me again, Kohaku."

"It would be a lie, Chihiro."

"Then lie. I can't believe this is goodbye. I won't." She brought a shaking hand to his face, "Please . . . "

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "We will see each other again."

She wiped his tears away. The pair held each other for a long time, just soaking in the other. Chihiro knew she would never find this peace again as she felt with Haku. This wonderful happiness that only he could bring.

Despite this being the end, Haku was happy. He was happy to have had this chance. He never felt anything like he felt with Chihiro. To experience this was possibly the greatest treasure of all. _She_ was his greatest treasure.

"Chihiro . . . " he whispered, "Thank you for everything." He ran his fingers through her hair one last time, smiling as the scent of it wafted up to her nose, "I love you."

Her eyes went wide. Trembling lips opened but could not speak. Her heart thudded in her chest until she thought it was going to escape.

"Haku–"

He'd never know what would have said. Haku pressed his mouth to Chihiro's, lightly at first. Soon, it became a feast of mouths. He explored every part of her mouth with his, pulling her in as close as possible. She moaned as her arms wrapped around his waist, holding him to her as close as possible. Haku felt her heart beating against him, which was only fair since he knew she felt his. There was no way it couldn't be felt.

Chihiro didn't want to let him go. Haku felt so wonderfully perfect against her, like he was made for her. And his kiss had her soul swimming in happiness and pain.

Suddenly, he felt cooler. His lips felt too light against hers. Her arms were closing in on her body. She opened her eyes in time to see the last bits of him fade away into the SpiritEater. His eyes faded last, big and green and filled with love only for her. It broke her spirit to see.

"Haku . . . " she whispered, reaching for his eyes, but by the time she raised her hand, he was gone completely.

"Thank goodness," the SpiritEater complained, "I thought that mushy stuff would never end." The thing laughed that evil laugh one last time before he zipped away in a ball of dark light.

Chihiro stayed there a long time, numb to the core while watching the stolen wandering souls head home. Haku was gone, forever. She never even had a chance to tell him that she loved him in return. He'd never know.

* * *

It took a few hours for her to make her way back to civilization. It would have been less, possibly, if she could have managed to walk. It was a struggle to move her feet. And honestly, she didn't care if she made it or not. Nothing mattered much anymore. 

The town was slowly getting back to normal. The doctors were saying that it was a miracle that all the victims of the "plague" were back to normal now, as though nothing happened. Everyone was so happy. Celebrations were already being planned.

Chihiro made her way back to her home, finding her parents arrived home from the hospital. Her mother swept her up into her arm. Her parents were so happy she was safe, just as she was for them. They questioned her about the scars, but she dismissed them to take solace in her room.

Once inside, she sat at her desk in front of her laptop. She picked up her good luck dragon and felt that well of pain filling again. No tears came . . . none left to shed. So she did the only thing she could do. She started her computer and began to write. She promised to have her book done, so she would. First, Chihiro added something to the beginning.

Her White Dragon, Book Five: In the Princess' Kingdom_ is dedicated to the Kohaku River. Though it no longer exists, it still flows through my soul, and it will for an eternity._

**The End.**

**

* * *

**A/N2: There might be an epilogue. I'm not sure...  



	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't leave it like that. So, here's your epilogue. Thanks to everyone who complained and got me started writing this story again. Here's to many more completed stories, eh? Thanks everyone who read and reviewed. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Princess Sen stood on the staircase to the palace with tears in her eyes._

_"You don't have to go, Haku. You could stay here with me forever."_

_The dragon boy turned to her with a look of longing, but also acceptance._

_"We both knew I only had five days here with you, like this. This body is only temporary, Princess. By sunrise, I will become a dragon once more." He lowered his eyes for a moment, "I will not be able to exist in your world."_

_He walked back up the stairs. Once he reached his friend, he took her hand in his. Haku massaged the smooth warm skin with a thoughtful smile._

_"I will treasure our moments forever, Sen. You're a part of my soul now."_

_Tears welled in her eyes as her arms wrapped around his waist. She pressed her head into his chest. He let out a deep sigh._

_"Haku . . . " she whispered into him, "You're a part of me, too." She felt his arms tighten around her, "I love you." _

_He pulled back to look down into her sweetly round face. Haku's long fingers traced her features before settling on a cheek to wipe her tears away. No words came from his lips, just a look of happiness. A smile, warm and wonderful and enough to melt every part of Sen crossed his lips._

_Haku's arms left her body. Against her heart, she let him go._

_"Good bye, Princess." He said as he bowed_

_Taking one last look at the princess' home as well as his best friend, he headed down the path leading to the tunnel to Haku's world. She watched him go from the stairs, hoping he'd turn, or praying that she had the strength in her to run after him to stop him. Neither happened._

_But what did happen, was the feeling she got in her heart. Somewhere inside of it, she heard Haku's soft voice whispering._

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

Chihiro closed her book and sat it on the table of the outdoor café. It had been a year since she'd finished this book and had it published. Critics said that out of all of the books, this one had the most heart . . . the one that pulled at the emotions of the reader. Chihiro figured that was true. After Haku had . . . died . . . she poured all her emotion into it as a sort of release, or like a therapy. 

It hadn't helped much.

Not a day went by where she missed him. The feel of his lips haunted her dreams. Nothing compared to the feel of him in a room. Now she felt at a loss. Everything felt . . . unreal. She'd never feel anything like him again, and it ate at her. She had to stay near her parents just to feel anything at all, simply because it was not far from the portal between worlds.

"This book is outstanding." Someone said from the table behind her, "I stayed up all night reading it since my return yesterday."

Something familiar washed over her. Waves of . . . him. It couldn't be. He was gone. She was too afraid to turn around to see . . . she didn't want that sort of disappointment.

"The ending is suiting, but dreadfully depressing." The voice continued, "I believe you should consider another novel. One where Haku returns to her."

Tears streamed down her face now. Trembling through every inch of her body, she turned to the person behind her. The tears soon turned to sobs as she met a gaze of emerald.

"Haku . . . ?"

He stood up and started for her. It was a good thing, too. She wanted to go to him, but her legs wouldn't move. Haku swept her up into his arms.

"How?" she asked through the tears.

"The Spirit World is built on certain rules. Like the SpiritEater said, a contract is a contract. I only had four days with you. Not five. It set me free from all ties to the SpiritEater, but it took me a year to get better. Grammy took care of me for you."

She laughed nervously, but happily as she threw her arms round him.

"Oh, Haku!" she pulled back to look at him with worry, "Is this for good or . . . ?"

He nodded; she beamed. Haku held her close to his body, pulling her face closer to his. For a year he'd dreamed of those soft lips. He couldn't wait a second longer to capture them with his. His lips pressed to hers, finding hers warm and welcoming.

She pulled back with the biggest grin ever.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you last time . . . but I love you, too."

Haku grinned at that, "Truly?"

"Mhm."

Haku placed her back on the ground, but held her hand tight in his like he was almost afraid she'd vanish. She led him down the street, not noticing the street, buildings, or the onlookers watching the pair.

"You promise to forever love me?" he asked

She nodded, but also confirmed with words, "Yes. Forever. Just like always."

* * *

**A/N: Big Book Worm mentioned a couple of grammatical errors I made. Uh, yeah, I meant swatting, not squatting. Not sure how I missed that one. And as for the sight thing...I'm not sure. Site is usually a place (like a construction site, or website). I meant field of vision, but I'm not sure that applies for site, too. Anyway, thanks for catching the mistake. If my hands didn't hurt right now, I'd go and correct them, lol.**

Thanks again, everybody EDS...over and out


End file.
